You First Sensei
by Muyva
Summary: Berawal dari insiden kecil yang mempertemukan Eren dengan guru biologi tampan di sekolah barunya, Rivaille. Seorang pria yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya. Dapatkah kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu terus berlanjut? [Levi X Eren] [School life, Yaoi] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : You First Sensei Genre : Drama, Romance Pairing : Rivaille X Eren Rate : T+

[Warning! Boy X Boy. If you don't like, don't read.]

Happy reading!

***  
Chapter 1 : Prolog & Intro

Dikit demi sedikit, cahaya itu kembali bersinar. Masuk melalui sela kecil pada tirai di sudut ruangan, dan merambat lurus menerangi ruangan. Perlahan, angin berhembus melembut, mendekati ranjang berukuran sedang. Menghampiri sosok tubuh yang tengah terlelap di atas sana.

Hembusan angin itu kian membelai setiap sisi kulit kecoklatan, dan menghempas helaian rambut hitam mengkilapnya.

"Kring~ kring~ kring~"

Suaranya mengejutkan seisi ruangan-terutama tubuh itu. Dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi setengah dari bagian tubuhnya, perlahan ia mulai mengalami pergerakan. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan sedikit menyeringat karena cahaya yang menyorot langsung ke matanya.

Ia mengerjap untuk membiaskan cahayanya. Nampak jelas sepasang manik zamrud kebiruan di kedua bola mata yang tengah memperhatikan langit-langit di kamarnya.

Satu tangannya bergerak ke samping, mengarah ke sebuah meja kecil berbahan kayu. Tangan itu mencoba meraih benda mungil yang sejak tadi berteriak seakan membangunkan majikannya.

Tuk

Seketika suara bising itu lenyap. Seakan hilang dari muka bumi, hanya dengan sekali ketukan dari tangannya. Suasana kembali sunyi senyap. Tubuhnya sudah setengah bangun, namun masih terbungkus selimut.

Perlahan, matanya mulai terfokus pada benda Mungil itu; sebuah alarm hitam bermotif bunga-bunga sederhana.

Dua detik ia menatapnya. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"Astaga, aku tidak boleh terlambat!"

Suara yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, berhasil memecah keheningan dalam ruang tidur pribadinya. Tak butuh menunggu waktu lama, ia bergegas beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya 10 menit, Ia sudah keluar, menggunakan handuk yang menutupi perut hingga lutut. ia berjalan sambil mengusap rambutnya, ke arah sebuah lemari dan meraih seragam putih berlogo 'SMA'. Tercium aroma khas dari baju yang baru dibelinya semalam.

Eren Jaeger, bocah berusia 16 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Sudah sebulan setelah Ia pergi dari desanya, ke kota Sina. Demi untuk belajar hidup mandiri.

Eren seorang anak yang sebatangkara. Beruntung masih ada yang mau merawatnya, Hannest. Seorang lelaki tua yang sudah sakit-sakitan. Hannest adalah satu-satunya orang di desa yang mau merawatnya.

Kini Eren tinggal di sebuah apartemen sewaan. Dengan satu ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan ruang makan dan dapur, kemudian satu kamar tidur dengan satu kamar mandi di dalamnya. Walau begitu sederhana, namun Eren tetap merasa nyaman. Karena ia masih bisa tinggal di tempat tinggal yang layak, dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

-FLASHBACK-

Tap tap tap 'Langkah kaki'

"Taksi!" pekik Eren, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sebuah taksi yang jauh di seberang sana.

Taksi itu menyadari pekikannya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya. Perlahan jendelanya turun terbuka, menampilkan sang supir di dalamnya.

"Ke mana tujuanmu, anak muda?" Tanya sang supir taksi pada Eren.

"Ano, sumimasen. Kau tahu letak apartemen yang murah di kota ini?" Eren berbalik bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, itu mudah. Mari saya antar."

Brum-  
'Mobil melaju'

"Sepertinya, anda baru pindah ke kota ini. Benar begitu?" Tanya sang supir di tengah perjalanan.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab eren. "Aku dari desa Maria, kau tahu desa itu?"

"Maria? Tentu saja. Saudaraku tinggal di desa itu. Kalau boleh tau, apa alasanmu pindah ke kota sebesar ini, nak?"

"Aku..hanya ingin belajar mandiri," Eren mulai membuka dan mengutak-utik smartphone-nya.

Brum- ngitt-  
'Mobil berhenti'

"Begitu rupanya. Baik, kita sudah sampai. Semoga sukses, dan jangan lupa kopermu."

"Ah, sudah sampai." Eren mematikan smartphonenya, "Baiklah, Arigatou gozaimasu."

Eren bergegas menuruni taksi sambil membawa kopernya. Deruh mesin menyala, Supir itu pergi meninggalkan Eren dengan taksinya di depan gedung apartemen yang terlihat cukup besar, namun terkesan sederhana.

Eren mengerjap matanya, menoleh ke belakang. Berkedip berkali-kali, karena tak menyangka hari barunya sudah sampai di depan mata. Eren berjalan memasuki apartemen, menuju lobi, kemudian Menyewa apartemen di lantai 10. Dengan pintu bertulis '201'.

Ceklek, krett-  
'Pintu terbuka.'

Eren masuk sambil terus menarik kopernya. Ruangannya cukup luas, untuk Eren yang hanya tinggal sendirian.

Hari menjelang sore, Eren bergegas membuka kopernya di atas sebuah sofa bludru berwarna merah marun. Mengeluarkan semua isi kopernya, merapihkan semuanya; tanpa terkecuali. Hingga hari semakin gelap, dan suhu ruangan mulai mendingin.

"Yosh, beres! Huft~ melelahkan." Ucap Eren sambil menyekat keringat di dahinya.

Perlahan, ia mulai meletakan tubuhnya di sofa. Desah kelelahan tak dapat ditahannya. Sepertinya rasa lelah Eren membuat keringatnya turun disuhu 20°C.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi." Gumamnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Eren kembali duduk di sofa tersebut. Ia keluar dengan mengenakan kaus putih dan setelan celana pendek. Sambil membawa sebungkus roti isi, Ia duduk dan melahapnya sambil menonton acara di televisi.

"Tingtong~ tingtong~"

Suara bel terdengar jelas dari balik pintu. Eren menoleh, menatap lekat pintu itu.

"Tamu? Aku kan, baru pindah." Gumamnya tak percaya, sambil menukik satu alisnya.

Eren meletakan potongan rotinya di sudut meja dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar, siapa?" Pekik Eren ke arah pintu itu, sebelum Ia membukanya.

"Tetangga baru mu~" jawab seseorang di luar sana. Suaranya nyaring dan terkesan ramah untuk orang asing; suara wanita.

Cklek-  
'Pintu terbuka'

Eren nyaris terkejut. Wanita cantik berkulit putih, berkacamata dan mengikat rambut hitamnya yang terurai ke belakang. Untuk apa wanita ini datang malam-malam ke rumahnya? -fikirnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum super lebar begitu melihat Eren di depan pintu, mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eum..tetangga? Benarkah?" Tanya Eren ragu-ragu.

"Ya, apartemenku di samping apartemenmu. Wah~ senang sekali bisa mempunyai tetangga yang imut sepertimu~ boleh aku masuk sebentar, dan mengobrol denganmu?" Ucap wanita itu sambil melirik-lirik ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah iya, tentu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, silakan masuk."

Eren menutup pintu, mematikan televisi, lalu mempersilakan 'tetangga' barunya itu duduk di sofanya. Kemudian Eren bergegas ke dapur, dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua cangkir berisi teh hijau hangat.

"Maaf, hanya ada ini saja. Aku belum ke supermarket. Silakan diminum." Ujar Eren sambil meletakan kedua cangkir itu di atas meja, kemudian ikut duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Tidak apa. Namaku Hanji Zoe, panggil saja 'Hanji'. Siapa namamu?"

"Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Hm~ Sejak kapan kau menyewa apartemen ini, di samping apartemenku?"

"Kurasa, sejak sore tadi."

"Begitu. Apa kau masih sekolah? Atau sudah bekerja?"

Cara bicaranya.. ramah sekali, untuk orang yang baru kukenal! -batin Eren.

"Aku..masih sekolah dan aku ingin bekerja, tapi aku belum sempat mencari pekerjaan dan.." Eren menyeruput teh hangatnya. "..sekolah SMA."

Seketika 'Hanji' memuncratkan teh yang baru diminumnya setelah mendengar kata-kata Eren.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku adalah seorang guru di 'SMA Shinagai', dekat sini. Dan kebetulan, temanku adalah seorang pemilik sebuah 'Cafe' dekat sini juga. Dia sedang butuh kariawan baru untuk kasir cafenya itu!"

Sekarang, gantian Eren yang memuncratkan teh hangatnya. "Benarkah?!"

Hanji tertawa. "Tentu saja!"

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Sungguh keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu~"

"Kau sangat bersemangat. Jadi, kau benar-benar menerima tawaranku?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Ini kesempatan emas untukku. Terima kasih, Hanji. Bagaimana aku membalasmu~"

"Kau ini.." Hanji mencubiti kedua pipi Eren dengan gemas. "..imut sekali~"

"A-aw..itai~uhh!" Desah Eren sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang hampir merah dicubiti.

Hanji berdiri, "Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi besok untuk mengantarmu melamar pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa~" kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, kau sangat membantu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya, oyasumi~" Hanji meneruskan jalannya. Membuka pintu, lalu keluar menuju apartemennya.

Suasana kembali sunyi, dan seketika rasa kantukpun mulai menyerang Eren saat ini. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu bergegas untuk hari esok yang sangat dinantikannya. Ia sangat bersemangat.

.

"Kring~kring~kring~"  
'Alarm berbunyi'

"Tingtong~ tingtong~"  
'Bel berbunyi'

Eren terbangun setelah mendengar suara-suara bising di dalam kamar dan di luar apartemennya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, Kemudian membulat sempurna.

Sepertinya ia baru ingat, ini hari penting untuknya. Dengan secepat kilat, Eren meninggalkan ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Selepas mandi, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar berteriak, "Masuklah, tidak terkunci."

Bahkan, karena terlalu bersemangat, Ia sampai lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Sepertinya Eren sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Hanji masuk setelah mendapat izin oleh sang pemilik apartemen. Sambil membawa sekantung sayuran segar dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya, Ia mulai berjalan memasuki dapur.

Selepas berpakaian, Eren mencium aroma masakan dari dapurnya. Ia terdiam karna bingung. Seingatnya, ia belum sempat memasak karna sibuk membereskan barangnya.

Karena terlanjur tergoda oleh aromanya, Ia mulai berjalan menuju dapur sambil terus mengendus-endus seperti anjing kelaparan.

"Ohayou~ Eren." Ucap Hanji sambil menata masakannya di atas meja makan.

"Ohayou. Semua ini..kau, yang membuatnya?" Eren memperhatikan semua makanan di atas meja.

"Begitulah. Ayo kita sarapan bersama."

"Em!" Eren terdengar bersemangat.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita akan ke cafe hari ini."

"Ha'i"

Brum-  
'Mobil melaju'

"Wah~ ini..mobilmu, Hanji? Mewah sekali!" pekik Eren tak percaya dengan Ferarry yang dikendarai Hanji.

"Ya, ini adalah hasil keringatku selama bekerja sebagai seorang guru." jawab Hanji santai.

"Luar biasa!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, laju mobil perlahan menurun.

Ngitt-  
'Mobil berhenti'

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." ujar Hanji.

"Em!"

Dengan mobil mewah milik Hanji, sepertinya tak akan butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di 'cafe' yang disebutkan olehnya. Tertulis di pintu masuk 'Caffenjoy' yang menjadi julukan dari cafe tersebut.

Tapi bukan itu yang dilirik Eren. Melainkan brosur kecil di sampingnya, yang tertulis "terima kariawan baru" yang membuat mulutnya menganga cukup lebar, sambil memelototi brosur itu.

"Eren, ayo masuk" Ucap Hanji, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, ha'i."

Hanji masuk ke dalam, dan Eren mengikutinya dari belakang. Melewati sederetan kursi cantik dan beberapa poster besar di sana, kemudian para pengunjung yang terlihat berkelas, di dalamnya.

Desain yang sederhana namun terlihat menarik, dan terkesan modern. Cukup membuat Eren tak berhenti menatap, dan memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Hanji, kukira kau bercanda. Kemarilah." Ucap seseorang -seorang pria, yang sepertinya sedang berbicara pada Hanji.

"Hai 'Erwin'. Untuk kali ini tidak, aku membawa seseorang untukmu,"

Eren menoleh ke sumber suara, sekedar ingin tahu, siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Hanji. Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan, bertubuh tinggi, dan berkulit putih.

Pria itu sedang mengelap sebuah gelas kaca dengan selembar kain putih. Eren tak dapat melihat matanya, saat pria itu tertunduk karena rambut pirang keemasan yang menghalanginya.

"Eren, kemarilah." Pinta Hanji sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mendengan perintah Hanji, Eren pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Biar kuperkenalkan.."

"Maaf memotong. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya di luar. Kemarilah." Ujar pria yang disebut 'Erwin' itu oleh Hanji.

"Baiklah, ayo Eren." Pinta Hanji sekali lagi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Eren.

Sesampainya di luar cafe..

"Baiklah, aku Erwin smith. Kau bebas memanggilku apa saja. Aku adalah pemilik dari cafe ini. Jadi, siapa namamu, nak?" tanya 'Erwin'

"Eren, Eren Jaeger. Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di cafemu.." ucap Eren, kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya. "..Jadi, mohon bantuannya."

Eren begitu bersemangat, Sedangkan Hanji dan Erwin hanya tertawa terbahak melihatnya, kemudian memberi senyum hangat pada Eren.

Eren diterima. Kini ia resmi menjadi kasir di 'Caffenjoy'. Ia bekerja paruh waktu, mulai pukul lima sore hingga sembilan malam.

Tak terasa, waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat. Seperti hanya dalam hitungan jari, ia sudah sebulan ia bekerja di 'Cafe' milik Erwin.

Hingga hari gaji pertamanya. Dan akhirnya ia dapat membeli satu set seragam dan perangkat sekolahnya.

Aku akan bekerja lebih giat!

-FLASHBACK END-

[NEXT CHAPTER 2] 


	2. Chapter 2

**You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 2 : first_

 _._

 _._

Drap drap

'Langkah kaki'

 _Hosh hosh.._

'Deruh nafas'

Peluh membasahi setiap leluk leher jenjang eren. Mengalir deras dari kenih hingga dagu, dan menetes, jatuh ketanah. Eren berlari sekuat tenaga, menyusuri setiap tempat, dan melewati gang-gang sempit. Seperti tak ada beban, ia berlari dengan menggendong sebuah tas dipunggungnya. ia begitu bersemangat. Terlihat sebuah brosur yang digenggam ditangannya, dan bertulis " **Terima Murid Baru 'SMA' Shinagai"** pemberian hanji minggu lalu. Karna sebelumnya eren sudah mendaftarkan dirinya dengan via _online,_ kini hanya perlu datang ke kelasnya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

"Hosh.. ah, akhirnya. Sampai!" Pekik eren saat berhenti tepat disebuah bangunan yang megah. Eren berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dengan memegangi kedua lututnya dan tertunduk. Lalu kembali berdiri sempurna. "Inikah..SMA Shinagai, itu?wah~lebih besar dari dugaanku. Baiklah, aku harus cepat"gumamnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung sekolah. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan dengan tenang. Ia melewati sederetan ruang kelas, dan koridor disepanjang perjalanan. Dan memperhatikan, setiap tanda dipintu ruangan.

"Hei, lihat itu. Siapa dia?" ucap seseorang yang entah siapa, namun suaranya terdengar jelas dibelakang eren.

"Entahlah, kurasa murid baru" ya, sudah pasti itu jawaban dari seseorang didekat 'si orang yang bertanya'.

 _Was wes wos.._

Sepertinya eren tahu betul siapa yang dibicarakan, sehingga ia hanya menanggapinya dengan mengabaikannya, sambil terus berjalan mencari kelasnya.

 _A.11. dimana ruang itu? Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum bel pertama berbunyi_

.

.

 **Bruk!**

"Ouch..itaaai~" ucap eren sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang kesakitan. Ia terjatuh kelantai saat menubruk 'seseorang' didepannya. Eren menatap lantai, memperhatihan setiap buku yang berserakan dibawah sana. Sepertinya orang yang ditabraknya sedang membawa buku yang begitu banyak. Sontak, eren berdiri dan membungkukan langsung tubuhnya

"Ah, go-gomennasai!" kemudian mulai berdiri sempurnya. Eren terkejut, dan matanya membulat, begitu lebar. "Eh~ se-sensei.." ucap eren saat melihat pakaian guru yang dikenakan orang itu.

 _Tamat riwayatku.._

"Cih, menyebalkan. Masih ada saja murid yang berani terang-terangan melabrakku" ucap 'guru' itu sambil membungkuk dan menunduk saat mulai merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai.

 _"Hah~melabraknya?mengenalnya saja tidak._

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, bocah?caramu memandangku seperti melihat musuh terbesarmu saja. Menjijikan." ucap guru itu, saat memperhatikan wajah eren.

"eh? Ti-tidak, tidak ada. Maaf, aku sudah menabrakmu, sensei"

"Kalau begitu, ambil dan bawa semua buku-buku itu keruanganku."

"Eh?ta-tapi.."

"Cepat, atau mau ku beri hukuman yang lebih berat, ha?"

"Ah, ha'i"

 _"Wah~ bagaimana ini?aku bisa terlambat!"_

 _._

 _._

Tap tap tap

Sambil membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya, Eren berjalan mengikuti guru itu dari belakang. Nampak jelas tubuh tinggi semampai dengan memperlihatkan lekuk otot atletis yang tercetak sempurna dibalik kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam yang melingkar dikerahnya. Cara berjalannya yang sangat berwibawa, membuat siapapun yang ada disepanjang deretan kelas menatapnya terpeson. Sekaligus takut, karna tatapannya yang seolah membunuh, saat menatapnya. Menurut situs pribadi milik sekolah shinagai yang memperlihatkan profil dari setiap guru yang dibaca eren, guru biologinya disekolah ini memang misterius. Namun eren tidak begitu mengingat namanya. Bahkan, tampilan fotonya saja tidak ada. Jadi, mungkin sekarang eren tau, siapa guru biologinya itu.

Eren terus memperhatikan, pria itu. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga sangat tercium aroma maskulin yang khas. dari tubuhnya. Terlebih, aroma nikotin dari rokoknya yang menyengat —sebenarnya sudah tercium oleh eren sejak guru itu mulai bicara.

 _Ah, dia perokok._

 _._

 _._

 _Ceklek_

'Pintu terbuka'

"Cepat, masuklah dan letakan semua buku itu dimeja"

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ha'i" kemudian, masuk keruangan tersebut.

Matanya membulat saat Melihat seisi ruangan. Sangat bersih, dan rapih. Semuanya tersusun sempurna. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat ruangan sesempurna ini. Bahkan, apartemen yang selalu dibersihkannya, tidak dapat menandingi kebersihan ruangan ini.

"Hei, apalagi yang kau tunggu?letakkan buku itu" ucap sang guru kepadanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dan sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan eren.

"Em" jawab eren, singkat. Saat meletakan bukunya dimeja, tiba-tiba mata eren terfokus pada sebuah papan nama kecil disudut meja. ' **Rivaille Levi'** kemudian digaris bawahi ' **Biologi** **XI'** begitu tulisannya.

 _Rivaille..levi? Jadi itu namanya. Sudah kuduga, dia guru biologi._

 _._

 _._

 _Tik tok tik tok_

Suasana begitu sunyi. Eren mematung, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir dengan wajah datar dari guru yang bernama lengkap 'rivaille levi' ini. Gayanya yang angkuh, yang terduduk disofa dengan menaikan kedua kakinya diatas meja sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Membuat eren jengkel dengan kelakuannya.

"Sensei.."ucap eren berusaha memecah keheningan. "..Bisa aku pergi sekarang? aku masih ada urusan, dan tidak boleh terlambat sebelum bel pertama dimulai"

'Rivaille' tidak menjawab. Bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Eren semakin jengkel dengannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kemudian menoleh "Hah~Apa-apaan ini?kau menguncinya" pekik eren, dengan nada tinggi dan terus berusaha membuka pintu.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Suara pantofel terdengar mendekat, eren tau siapa yang berjalan kearahnya. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Setiap langkahnya terdengar, seketika saja jantung eren berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aroma maskulinnya tercium, dan asap rokoknya semakin menyengat. Suara pantofelnya menghilang, tanda Rivaille berhenti. mungkin kini jaraknya hanya sekitar satu meter. Rivaille berada tepat dibelakangnya, sehingga eren dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Eren tersentak. Ia terkejut saat kedua tangan dingin rivaille berada tepat dikedua bahunya. Hanya dengan sekali sentuhan, jantung eren semakin berdegub kencang.

 _Apa-apaan ini?sepertinya..aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak!_

Dengan wajahnya yang datar, rivaille maju selangkah. Memutar tubuh eren, mendorongnya, dan mendekap eren dengan kedua tangannya didepan pintu. Kemudian satu tangannya mulai membelai lembut leher, dan pipi eren. Wajah eren memanas, kakinya bergetar, dan sedikit rona timbul dipipinya. Keringatnya bercucuran. Eren benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gurunya itu. Terutama, dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sebelumnya eren belum pernah merasa seperti, perasaan aneh yang begitu bergejolak saat berdekatan dengan jarak yang sedekat ini dengan seseorang.

 **Deg deg deg**

"Apa yang kau..nghmnn" kata-kata eren terputus, saat bibir besar yang dingin dan beraroma rokok itu melesat dengan cepat kebibirnya. Rivaille menciumnya dengan ganas. Eren berusah melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi sia-sia. Sepertinya rivaille memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Namun eren tak menyerah, ia terus merontah, untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Nnm..ngh, nmm.."

 _Ah, aroma rokok_

Rivaille memaksa masuk kedalam mulut eren, lalu melumat habis bibirnya. Ia Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi eren. Sesekali melakukan permainan lidah dengan lincah, dan membuat lumatannya semakin kuat. Eren melemas. Ia tak mampu menolak, dan membiarkan rivaille melakuan apapun sesukanya. Saliva mulai mengalir kedagunya. Banyak sekali, semakin banyak hingga eren tak mampu menampung dimulutnya, dan terpaksa menelannya.

"Nnm..nghm, nnh.. ah, hah.."

Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva terputus diantara bibir mereka, saat bibir yang saling bertautan, terlepas. Deruh nafas terdengar bergantin, berusaha mengatur nafasnya satu sama lain.

Fikiran eren tak karuan. Dalam sekejap semuanya dipenuhi oleh guru itu. Suhu tubuh eren yang memanas dengan kakinya yang bergetar, membuat eren seakan tak sanggup berdiri. Terlebih, wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Dan mungkin sudah disadari rivaille sejak awal.

 _Di-dia, apa yang..dia, itu..ciuman pertamaku. Direnggut oleh..seorang 'pria'!_

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi, hukumanmu sudah selesai" ucap rivaille yang masih mendekap eren dipintunya.

"A-apa?jadi kau mengusirku setelah melakukannya?ja-jadi, itu hukumannya?" bentak eren.

Seketika segaris senyum tipis terlukis diwajah rivaille yang dingin. "Kau benar-benar imut" ucapnya.

 _Ah, dia terlihat lebih tampan saat tersenyum.. TIDAK! apa yang kufikirkan!_

"Hah, apa katamu? Imut? kau benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan! Sebaiknya buka pintu itu, urusanku jauh lebih penting, dari ini." ucap eren sambil melipat tangannya.

Ceklek

"Baiklah, Aku pergi" ucap eren. lau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rivaille diruangannya.

"Beraninya kau memerintahku,bocah tengik." gumam rivaille dengan sedikit rona dipipinya. "Rasanya seperti ada yang merasukiku. Cih, dia benar-benar tipeku.."

.

.

.

Eren keluar, meninggalkan ruangan saat rivaille membukakan pintu, untuknya. Eren berjalan sambil melamun. Ia masih terus terbayang kejadian tak terduga yang baru menimpanya. Fikirannya kacau, rasanya bercampur jadi satu. Jantungnya masih berdebar, dan kakinya masih bergetar, halus.

"Eren, kaukah itu?" ucap seseorang dibelakang eren.

Eren menoleh. "Hanji?kau disini?" ucap eren. "Syukurlah~"

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di..maksudku, kau tidak masuk kelas?bel pertama sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, dimana kelasmu?"

"A.11, kau tau?ya, seharusnya aku sudah menemukan kelasku"

"Tentu, aku wali kelasnya. Ada apa eren?ayo ikuti aku"

"Tidak ada, hanya _insiden_ kecil."

"Insiden?"

"Ya, lupakan. Ayo cepat."

"Ya, sepertinya kau harus belajar memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sensei' disekolah" kemudian hanji tertawa."karna aku harusbtetap menjaga martabatku, sebagai guru"

"Ya~baiklah, -sensei"

.

.

.

 _Ting~tong~ ting~tong~_

'Bel berbunyi'

"Bel pertama sudah berbunyi. Ayo eren, A.11 disebelah sana." ucap hanji.

Saat memasuki ruang kelas, Semua murid didalamnya berdiri, menyambut kedatangan hanji yang dikenal sebagai guru "matematika' profesional disekolah ini. "Ohayou gozaimasu~" ucap mereka serentak.

"Ohayou." Jawab hanji. "Baiklah, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru dikeladms ini.."

 _Hanji, terlihat begitu berwibawa. Dia jadi berbeda sekali, disekolah._

"Eren, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ah,ha'i" jawab eren. "Namaku Eren, Eren Jaeger. Mohon bantunnya" ucapnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa duduk dibelakang, tepat disebelah 'Armin'." hanji menunjuk kearah salah satu murid berambut pirang yang disebut 'Armin' oleh hanji.

Eren berjalan mendekati kursinya, dan duduk tepat dikursi yang ditunjukan oleh hanji. Setelah itu, ia mulai membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku, lalu mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

"Hai, eren" bisik 'sirambut pirang' disampingnya. "Namaku Armin, Armin Arlert. Senang bertemu, dan..bisa duduk bersampingan denganmu."

"Ah, iya. Senang bertemu denganmu" jawab eren.

.

.

 _Ting~tong~ ting~tong~_

"Ya, waktunya istirahat. Silakan tutup buku kalian" ucap hanji dan menghentikan pelajaran.

"Eren, mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya'Armin'

"E-etto, aku.."

"Ayolah, kita kan 'Teman'. Ayo, cepat~"Armin menarik pergelangan tangan eren dan memaksanya ke kantin. "Ayolah~jika kau tidak makan, nanti kau akan sakit"

 _A-apa?te-teman, katanya?di-dia..pertama kalinya aku dianggap 'teman' oleh seseorang._

"Baiklah-baiklah..ayo"

"Yey~"

.

.

 _Ah, kenapa..aku jadi mengingat kejadian itu?Uuh, rasanya..bibirnya masih melekat, dibibirku._

"Eren?"

"Eh?i-iya, ada apa?"

Armin menatapnya, bingung. "Apa kau melamun? kenapa tidak duduk? kita sudah sampai"

"E-eh?be-benarkah?" eren menatap sekeliling. "Ah, benar." kemudian mulai duduk dikursi yang ada didepannya.

"Hihi, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan eren?sampai membuatmu melamun seperti itu."

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Telingamu merah, kau bohong" ucap armin lalu tertawa. "Ceritakan saja semuanya padaku eren, tidak perlu sungkan.."

 _"Kyaa~ kyaa~ sensei~"_

"Ehh~suara ribut apa itu?"ucap eren sambil melirik kesumber suara disudut kantin.

"Kurasa, itu karna kedatang rivaille sensei Kemari." jawab armin "itu sudah jadi hal yang lazim disekolah ini"

 _"Eh? Ri-rivaille sensei, kemari?oh tidak, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi secepat ini. Bagaimana ini?apa yang harus kulakukan!?"_

 **Deg deg deg**

Mata eren membulat. Nampak jelas sosok pria tinggi yang tampan sedang berjalan dengan angkuh dan sangat berwibawa. Wajah yang datar dan..aromanya. Aroma maskulin yang khas dari lemon dan sedikit tambahan teh hijau yang menyegarkan. Sepertinya pria yang dikenal sebagai seorang guru biologi disekolah itu sedang berjalan kearahnya.

 _"Eh?dia berjalan kearahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Eren berdoa semoga ia menghilang dari muka bumi secepatnya. Rivaille sudah hampir berada didekatnya. Setiap langkahnya membuat jantung eren semakin berdebar. Eren tertunduk —berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Armin yang berada disamping eren Tiba-tiba menyenggol pinggangnya dan berbisik "Eren, kurasa..rivaille sensei berjalan kemari. Lihat itu, dia menatap kemari!"

"Eum, ya..benarkah?" jawab eren berbisik —pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tap tap tap

Ketukan pantofelnya berhenti. Eren yang sedang tertunduk tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam mengkilat dan celana hitam panjangnya, membuat eren semakin berdebar dihadapannya.

 **Bruk**

Sebuah buku mendarat kekepala eren. —rivaille yang melakukannya."Eh, A-apa yang kau laku.." eren mendongak. "..kan, sensei?" lanjut eren, dan wajahnya merona. nyalinya menciunmt saat menatapnya.

"Cepat masuk kelas, sebentar lagi ada pengumuman penting yang akan disampaikan oleh hanji." ucap rivaille dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ta-tapi, sensei. Kami baru.." jawab eren.

"Jangan membantahku" rivaille berbalik arah dan mulai meninggalkan mereka, lalu berhenti. "Cepatlah, atau kuberi hukuman" kemudian menatap eren dan menyeringai tipis "terutama kau, bocah. Aku akan memberimu hukuman yang lebih berat" kemudian kembali berjalan, meninggal mereka tanpa menoleh, sedikitpun.

 **Brak**

"Apa-apaan guru itu!? Seenaknya saja mau menghukum murid yang tidak bersalah!" bentak eren saat memukul meja kantin sambil berdiri menatap punggung rivaille. "Agrh, benar-benar menyebalkan! Sial"

"Sudahlah, eren. Sifatnya memang keras, seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." ucap armin sambil mengelus bahu eren. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum rivaille sensei benar-benar menghukum kita. Ayo"

Terpaksa, eren mengikuti kata-kata armin. Kemudian bergumam disepanjang jalan. Armin yang memperhatikan eren hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu temannya itu, saat sedang marah. Walau armin tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh eren, tapi itu sangat lucu untuknya.

"O-ore, kenapa kau tersenyum sambil melihatku seperti itu, armin?" ucap eren.

"E-eh~ ti-tidak..hanya saja, kau lucu saat sedang marah, hihi" jawab armin.

"Hah~ apa yang kau bicarakan? Memalukan!"

"Hihi.."

NEXT CHAPTER #3


	3. Chapter 3

**You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 3 : friend_

 _._

 _._

Armin arlert. Sebut saja Armin, pria berambut pirang seleher dengan poni tebal. Berkulit putih keturunan belanda, berwajah 'cantik' dan memiliki bola mata seindah biru laut. Pria yang duduk disamping Eren disekolahnya, sejak pertama mereka dipertemukan dalam satu kelas. Armin adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga pemiliki perusahaan terbesar dan terkaya dikota ini, dan telah banyak membantu disekolahnya. Tidak heran, armin memiliki banyak teman disekolahnya. Dan tidak sedikit pula yang menyukainya. Saat Eren datang ke sekolah shinagai, armin adalah orang pertama yang mau berteman dengannya. Semenjak mereka berteman, armin banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya kepada eren. Terutama, masalah pribadi dan asmaranya. Armin berani mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai 'pria' dewasa ketimbang gadis -gadis cantik yang selalu mendekatinya. —ya, secara terang-terangan armin memgakui bahwa ia memiliki kelainan seksual, yang membuatnya memyukai sesama jenis, atau lebih sering disebut **Gay**. Tentu saja pernyataan itu membuat eren 'tercengang'. Bagaimana tidak? Mengetahui sahabat pertamanya dikota ini ternyata menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi akhirnya lama kelamaan erenv dapat memakluminya. Bagaimanapun juga, armin adalah satu satunya sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi apapun pilihannya, asalkan ia senang eren juga senang.

.

.

 _Ting~tong~ting~tong~_

"Baiklah, waktunya pulang. Pelajaran kita lanjutkan besok, dan sampai jumpa besok" ucap 'Annie-sensei' seorang guru kesenian 'tercantik' disekolah shinagai.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" jawab murid serentak.

"Eren, apa kau ada waktu setelah ini?" Tanya armin sambil merapihkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Sepertinya tidak" jawab eren sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. "Mungkin, sampai pukul lima"

"jadi kau hanya punya punya waktu empat jam?"

"Begitulah" eren menatapnya selepas mengikat tali sepatunya. "ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo main kerumahku!"

"Eum, bagaimana yaa?"

"Ayolah~ini permintaan pertamaku. Kumohon~" ucap armin sambil menggenggam tangan eren.

Eren tertawa. "Haha.. baiklah-baiklah"

.

.

Mereka bergegas pulang menuju rumah armin. Katanya, jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Jadi mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesana. Mungkin itu sebabnya eren tak pernah melihat armin diantar jemput oleh siapapun walau armin disebut murid terkaya disekolah.

"Nah, kita sampai eren." ucap armin menghentikan perjalanan.

"Eh~ i-ini benar rumah, armin?"ucap eren saat tengah memperhatikan rumah megah nan mewah bertingkat tiga dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, ayo masuk" jawab armin.

Mata eren membulat saat gerbang keemasan itu dibuka oleh penjaga didepan gerbang, yang tingginya dua kali lipat dari eren. Rumah yang mewah dan megah, dengan desain modern yang terlihat elit membuat mata eren dimanjakan dengan pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya. Didalamnya terdapat dua lift yang menuju ke lantai atas, dan diatas yang menuju kelantai dasar. Mereka menaiki lift menuju kelantai 1, kamar pribadi armin.

.

.

Cklek

'Pintu terbuka'

"Silakan duduk dimanapun kau suka, eren." ucap armin.

"Ah,ha'i" jawab eren.

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan minuman untukmu"

Eren duduk diatas ranjang empuk yang besar, dengan seprai lembut bermotif awan-awan kecil diatasnya. Nyaman sekali. Tidak seperti ranjang sewaan dari apartemennya yang sempit dan keras. Sementara armin sedang sibuk dengan kulkasnya, mencari minuman.

"Ini dia, soda lemon untukmu. Cobalah" ucap armin sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng kearahnya.

"Em" eren mengambilnya. "arigatou"

Armin duduk disamping eren, "hari ini cukup melelahkan"

"Ya, begitulah." jawab eren. "Kau tau, pertama kalinya aku kerumah sebesar ini, armin"

Armin tertawa geli. "Yaa, dan kau tau? Ini juga pertama kalinya aku mengajak temanku berkunjung kerumahku."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Bermain permainan yang tidak dimengerti eren, mempelajari pelajaran yang belum dipelajari, dan bercerita banyak hal. Eren banyak bercerita tentang masa lalunya, dan sesekali ceritanya membuat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai, eren?" Tanya armin tiba-tiba.

 **Deg!**

"E-etto..ah, kurasa belum"

 _Uuh, kenapa aku jadi mengingat guru mesum itu, sih?argh, menyebalkan"_

"Eh?benarkah?kukira kau punya 'hubungan spesial' dengan 'Rivaille-sensei'. Makanya aku bertanya."

"Apa?! hu-hubungan?"

 _Yang benar saja! Hubungan? Dengan.. rivaille sensei?"_

 **Deg deg deg**

"Ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan guru itu..baik saja kah?"

"Apa kau gila!? Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan guru itu!" bentak eren sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Armin tertawa "Kau bohong lagi, telingamu merah lagi"

Eren memalingkan wajahnya."Kau salah lihat!"

"Benarkah?baiklah, biar kujelaskan. pertama, aku melihatmu duduk dan sedang bertatapan dihadapan rivaille.."

"Itu saat aku jatuh dan tak sengaja menabraknya!" potong eren.

"Baiklah.."lanjut armin. "Kedua, temanku melihatmu saat sedang jalan berdua dengan sensei keruangannya. Ketiga, saat itu aku diperintahkan untuk keruangan hanji dan aku mendengar sedikit suara 'desahan pria' dari dalam ruangan rivaille sensei yang berada tepat disamping ruangan hanji. Itu berarti.."

"Cukup!" pekik eren. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya" kali ini wajah eren sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya, dia memang sempat menyuruhku untuk keruangannya. Tapi.."

 _Ah,ini memalukan_

"Tapi apa, eren?"potong armin.

"Ah, iya.." lanjut eren. "Tapi..tanpa diduga dia menciumku, mencium bibirku. Kau puas?!"

"Pfffttt.." tawa armin yang tertahan oleh bibirnya.

"Ya, kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan guru mesum itu!"

"Kau tau, biasanya ciuman pertama adalah awal dari kisah cintamu yang pertama! Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk menyukai sesama jenis, tapi..bukankan itu tidak buruk?ciuman pertamamu dimiliki seorang pria tampan idaman para gadis, sugoi!"

"Apa apaan kau ini?! Hanya karna dia menciumku, itu berarti dia cinta pertamaku?cih, lelucon macam apa itu? Menjijikan."

"Hoho~ ternyata selain lugu, kau memang tidak 'peka' ya!"

"Ehh~ apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa~ kau tau, sebelumnya rivaille sensei adalah guru tampan yang sangat dingin dan terkesan misterius. Bicara pada muridnya saja tidak pernah, apalagi mau melakukan hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Dan, apa kau ingat kejadian dikantin?"

"Tentu saja. Saat dia datang dan memukul kepalaku dengan buku, aku tidak akan lupa hal itu."

"Yaa, sebelumnya ia juga tidak pernah melakukan itu pada murid lain. Sudah tiga tahun ia mengajar disekolah kita. Tapi, baru dua minggu ini sifatnya mulai berubah."

"Berubah?berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Semenjak kau pindah disekolah ini, rivaille jadi lebih terbuka. Mau diajak bicara oleh murid lain dan lebih banyak bicara saat mengajar. Wajahnya yang datar, perlahan mulai melembut. Sangat terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya saat dia melihatmu. Walaupun dengan ekspresi yang datar, tetap terlihat bahwa rivaille sensei menyukaimu."

 _Baru kali ini kulihat armin banyak bicara. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar mendukungku..AH, TIDAK. KENAPA AKU INI?!_

"Baiklah..sudah cukup, Jangan dibicarakan lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lagi pula itu benar-benar memalukan. Aku jadi sebal mengingatnya" ucap eren sambil meminum minumannya.

Armin tertawa. "Jangan seperti itu~sikapmu jadi sangat mencolok, tahu. Jika terus seperti itu, siapapun yang melihatnya akan tahu kalau kau menyukai rivaille sensei"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau memang bisa berkata tidak, tapi untuk mengetahui kau menyukainya atau tidak, hanya hatimulah jawabannya. Namun untuk saat ini, telinga dan wajahmu yang memerah sudah cukup menjadi jawaban 'iya' untukku, hihi.."

"Kau ini~" ucap eren dengan wajah siap menerkam.

"Ah, hahaa.. gomennasai~"

Eren melirik jam disudut ruangan. "Sudah pukul 4, aku tidak boleh terlambat bekerja"

"Mau kuantar?" pinta armin.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hati-hati dijalan eren, sampai jumpa besok~"

.

.

Eren menoleh, dan melambaikan tangannya saat mulai menjauh dari kediaman armin. Sulit rasanya, meninggalkan rumah semegah itu. Tapi ia harus pulang. Eren pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Saat sampai diapartemennya, eren bergegas untuk mandi, dan bersiap untuk bekerja.

Setibanya dicafe..

"Hai eren, kau selalu tepat waktu. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya erwin sang pemilik cafe tempat eren bekerja.

"Seperti biasa, sir erwin"jawab eren.

"Begitu. Kukira ada yang 'spesial' hari ini, haha.."

"Maksud sir erwin?"

"Yaa..kukira kau sedang 'jatuh cinta'. Wajahmu terlihat bersemu sekali hari ini"

"Ha, hahaa..benarkah?baiklah, sebaiknya aku mulai bekerja, permisi sir"

.

.

.

 _ **Ciuman pertama adalah awal dari kisah cintamu..**_

 _ **Sifatnya jadi berubah..rivaille jadi lebih terbuka..**_

 _ **Tetap terlihat bahwa rivaille sensei menyukaimu..**_

 _ **Kau memang tidak peka!**_

 _ **Siapapun yang melihatnya akan tahu kalau menyukai rivaille sensei..**_

 _ **Ada yang spesial hari ini..kau jatuh cinta..**_

"Eren?kau melamun. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya erwin tiba-tiba, dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Eren terkejut. "Eh?! A, ada."jawab eren.

"Sudah pukul sembilan malam, waktunya kau pulang eren."

"Ah, benarkah?" eren bergegas mengemas barang. "Arigaou gozaimasu" kemudian eren mulai berjalan untuk pulang. Hari sudah cukup larut, dan Eren mulai mempercepat jalannya, karna suhu udara sudah semakin mendingin.

 _Brum..ngitt—_

Sebuah mobil sport hitam memgkilat berhenti tepat disamping eren. Eren sempat menoleh namun terus berjalan karna kedinginan. Dan tanpa diduga mobil itu kembali mendekati eren, dan jendelanya terbuka. Eren berhenti.

 _Siapa orang didalam sana? seperti ingin mengikutiku_

Eren kembali menoleh untuk memastikan 'siapa yang ada didalam sana', kemudian matanya menyipit. Nampak seluit seorang pria didalam sana, namun belum jelas siapa orangnya.

"Masuklah, cepat" ucap seseorang dari dalam mobil tersebut. Suara berat..

 **Deg**

Eren mengenali suara itu. "Ri-rivaille sensei?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Masuklah, atau aku akan menghukummu besok karna yang tidak mematuhi perintah"

"Eh?ba-baiklah" eren terpaksa masuk kemobilnya.

 _Brum—_

"Eum..ano, sensei" ucap eren.

"Apa?"

 _Ah, aroma rokoknya.._

"bagaimana kau bisa melihat, dan..mengenaliku dari belakang?"

"Intuisiku"

"Begitu. Ah, iya sensei, aku.."

"Apartemenmu disamping apartemen hanji bukan?" potong rivaille.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tau?"

"Lanjutkan bicaramu"

"Baiklah, aku..aku, ingin minta maaf. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku denganmu..tidak cukup baik, bukan?"

 **Deg deg deg**

"Kita sudah sampai, cepat pulang dan tidurlah. Besok kau tidak boleh terlambat." ucap rivaille yang 'mungkin' mengabaikan permohonan maaf eren.

"Ha'i" ucap eren. "Arigatou gozaimasu" kemudian eren mulai membuka pintu mobil.

"ternyata kau mengabaikanku" gumam eren.

"Eh?!" Eren terkejut.

Tiba-tiba satu tangan rivaille menarik satu pergelangan tangan eren, dan Menariknya lalu tangan rivaille yang satunya memegang sisi leher eren yang membuat rambut-rambut halus disekitar sentuhannya bergidik. Kemudian rivaille kembali menciumnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nghm..mmn..nhh ah, ha..hah.."

Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya, saliva terputus diantara kedua bibirnya yang 'basah' dan memanas. Eren gemetar, seperti ada yang bergejolak diperutnya, dan jantungnya berdebar secepat ia ingin berlari, dan berdetak tak beraturan. Keringatnya dingin, membasahi kening hingga leher. Bibir rivaille mulai mendekati telinga eren dan mengecupnya lembut bagian pelipis eren.

"Nghh" desah eren, lalu dengan cepat ia tutupi mulutnya dengan lima jarinya.

Kemudian rivaille berbisik "aku tau apa yang kau katakan. Kau minta maaf padaku seperti gadis manis yang meminta permen. Aku suka itu."

"A-apa yang.."jawab eren terbata.

Rivaille kembali berbisik "oyasumi" kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan membukakan pintu untuk mempersilakan eren turun.

Eren turun dengan kaki yang bergetar dan wajah semerah tomat. Ia tertunduk malu. "O-oyasumi.."

Seketika muncul segaris tipis dibibir rivaille. Ia tersenyum pada eren sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan eren didepan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal eren. Eren yang melihat senyuman hangat dari sang guru itu, malah semakin berdebar dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _Aa-apa apaan ini?tidak mungkin!_

 _._

 _._

 **NEXT CHAPTER #4**


	4. Chapter 4

**You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 4 : love_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang nyata**_

 _Dret..dret..dret.._

"Hoam~" Eren membuka matanya, lalu satu tangannya mulai mengarah kesebuah meja dan meraih sebuah ponsel pintar miliknya. "Siapa yang menelfonku, sepagi ini?" gumamnya.

"Halo?siapa ini?" ucap eren saat mengangkat telfonnya.

"Aku"

 _Rivaille sensei?_

"dari mana kau dapat nomor ponselku?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, Cepatlah bersiap untuk kesekolah. Aku sudah muak mengunggumu dibawah sini dan terus menelfonmu selama satu jam." ucap rivaille yang terdengan sedikit jengkel ditelfon.

Sontak eren melompat dari ranjangnya, dan berlari menuju jendela untuk memastikan. Benar saja, mobil yang sama seperti semalam sedang berada tepat dibawah sana.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sensei"

 _Kenapa dia..menjemputku?_

—15 menit kemudian—

"Hosh..hosh..maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap eren.

"Cepat masuk" jawab rivaille, singkat.

 _Brum—_

 **Deg deg deg**

"Ano, sensei?" ucap eren berusaha memecah keheningan.

Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku.." eren tertunduk, kemudian bergumam. "Kau selalu mengabaikanku" kemudian berusaha diam dan tak melakukan apapun selain menyibukan dirinya dengan smartphone atau mengulum bibirnya sendiri hingga kemerahan dan,'basah'.

 _Ngitt–_

"Eh, kenapa..berhenti?" ucap eren dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa maumu?" tanya rivaille.

"Mauku? apa maksudmu, sensei?"

"Cih, sudah jelas sejak tadi kau menggodaku, bocah"

"Ehh~menggoda?"

"Cepat turun, kau memang bocah 'dungu' yang tak tahu apa-apa"

"T-tapi, sensei. Jaraknya masih.."

"Cepat, turun"

Eren memasang wajah jengkel. "Uuh, baiklah! Terserah kau saja" akhirnya eren terpaksa turun dari mobil sambil terus bergumam, karna jengkel. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, terlihat sesosok pria berambut pirang yang tak asing bagi eren, sedang berlari kearahnya dengan penuh semangat. "Armin?" gumam eren.

"Eren~" pekik armin, sambil melambaikan tangannya dan terus berlari. Setelah sampai.. "Hosh..hosh.. O-ohayou"

Eren menatapnya bingung. "Ohayou" kemudian armin tersenyum lebar dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas bersama.

"Wajahmu murung sekali, ada apa eren?" ucap armin.

"Tidak, tidak ada" jawan eren.

Tiba-tiba armin berhenti tepat didepan eren, dan terpaksa eren menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau sedang marah pada rivaille sensei, ya?" tanya armin.

Eren terkejut. "Bagaimana kau..maksudku, i-itu tidak benar. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan guru itu!" buru-buru ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bohong! Aku sudah melihatnya sebelum kau menutupnya eren~"

 _Sial! aku benar-benar tidak bisa bohong dihadapannya_

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan." ucap eren. "Jadi, sebenarnya tadi.."

.

.

 _Ting~tong~ting~tong~_

Saat bel berbunyi, semua murid sudah dikursinya masing-masing. Kemudian tak lama ketukan pantofel yang tak asing ditelinga eren terdengar melangkah mendekat. Dan sampai didepan pintu. Itu rivaille, dengan jas hitam dan kemeja berkerah yang masih sama saat mereka bertemu dimobil. Pertama kalinya guru tampan berdarah dingin itu masuk keruang kelas 'A.11' semenjak eren pindah ke sekolah ini.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" ucap murid serentak, kecuali eren yang hanya berdiri dan diam.

"Duduklah" jawab sang guru. Kemudian menatap tajam mata eren. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran"

.

.

"Eren?" bisik armin.

"Eum, ya?"jawab eren.

"Rivaille sensei.."

"Berhenti membicarkanya, mulailah memperhatikan pelajaran, armin"

"Hmm, baiklah~ sumimasen"

.

.

 _Ting~ tong~ ting~ tong~_

"Waktunya istirahat, silakan tutup buku kalian" ucap sang guru.

"Akhirnya~" ucap armin. "Ayo eren, kita makan siang bersama"

"Tidak hari ini, armin. Kau saja duluan"

"Eh? Eren,vkau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Tinggal aku sendiri armin"

"Ba-baiklah, sampai..bertemu dikantin. Jaa' "

Armin pergi meninggalkan eren yang 'tidak' sendiri. Karna masih ada rivaille didalam ruangan, yang sedang memberi nilai pada latihan soal yang ia berikan. Mereka didalam, hanya berdua. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, eren keluar dari mejanya dan mulai melangkah mendekati sang guru biologinya itu. Mata eren terus menatap wajah rivaille dengan jengkel, namun terlihat sedikit rona dipipinya.

 _._

 _._

 **Brak!**

Rivaille mendongak, lalu menangkap dagu eren dengan satu tangannya. "apa maumu, bocah?"

"Hah, mauku?!" eren menepis tangan besar rivaille. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa menurunkanku tanpa sebab dan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Dan kenapa kau.."

Tiba-tiba bibir rivaille sampai kebibirnya, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Rivaille mencium bibir eren, 'lagi'. Tentu saja ini sangat mengejutkan untuk eren.

"Nghh..mnn..ngah, ah..hah.."

"Sudah kukatakan, bocah tengik yang ingusan sepertimu tak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi, diamlah" ucap rivaille saat mengakhiri ciumannya. Dan bergegas untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan.

"Hei! Tu-tunggu, sensei!"

Rivaille berhenti. "apa lagi?kau ingin aku menciummu lagi dan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga, hah?"

"Uh, bu-bukan itu. Maksudku.."

Rivaille berbalik arah dan mendekati eren. "Lalu apa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau..selalu menciumku?ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau menciumku, kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?bahkan ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya direbut oleh gadis-gadis..kenapa harus kau..hiks"—eren menangis.

"Ternyata kau masih belum mengerti. Lagi pula gadis mana yang mau dengan bocah yang sifatnya saja seperti wanita." rivaille kembali, berbalik. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

"Tunggu!" eren sedikit menarik lengan baju rivaille. "Sensei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Rivaille menarik dagu eren dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali mencium eren. Namun, kali ini hanya kecupan singkat yang lembut. Tapi berhasil membuat eren semakin berdebar dan rona dipipinya bertambah.

"Aku mencintaimu, eren" ucap rivaille.

Eren terpaku, dengan tatap kosong. Jantungnya berdebar, dan kakinya sedikit bergetar. Rasanya seperti ada burung yang bernyanyi merdu didekatnya. Rasa senang, seperti perasaan yang tersampaikan. Tapi eren masih bingung dengan semua itu.

A _pa?perasaan apa ini? kenapa hatiku jadi tenang sekali setelah mendengar kata-kata itu?kenapa..perasaan ini..siapa yang mengajarkan? Aku..apa aku..aku, benar-benar.._

tanpa diduga,eren memeluk rivaille dengan erat. Sangat erat seperti tak ingin dilepaskan. "Hiks, hiks, kenapa.. kenapa, kenapa tak bilang dari awal?!" eren mendongak. Menatapnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. "kenapa tak mengatakannya saja dari awal?! "

"Apa maksudmu?" rivaille memalingkan wajahnya. "Berhenti memelukku" namun rivaille tak berusaha melepaskannya.

"Kau tau, hiks." ucap eren. "Aku..aku juga, mencintai rivaille sensei"

"Apa?" ucap rivaille sambil melepaskan pelukan eren dengan memegangi kedua bahunya dan menatapnya pekat. "aku tidak dengar, coba ucapkan sekali lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu, sensei!" pekik eren. "Jangan membuatku harus mengucapkannya berulang-ulang!"

Rivaille terdiam, dan terus menatap mata eren. Sentuhannya melemah. Kemudian tangannya menjalar kepunggung eren dengan lembut lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan hangat yang memiliki arti yang begitu dalam.

 _ **InI yang pertama, benar-benar pertama.**_

 _ **Ciuman, dan pelukan hangat yang pertama kali kurasakan**_

 _ **Bahkan perasaan ini, kurasa dia pula yang mengajarkan.**_

 _ **Dia, dia yang pertama. Sensei..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, bocah." Bisik rivaille.

"Benarkah?apakah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" jawab eren.

"Beraninya kau, seharusnya sudah kuhukum kau, karna berani membuatku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dalam dua minggu."

"Begitukah?hihi.."

"Sebaiknya kau susul 'si pirang' itu dan makan sianglah. Cepat atau aku akan benar-benar menghukummu."

"Ba-baiklah" ucap eren sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya. "Ano, sensei?"

"Ada apa, 'eren'?"

"Eh?ka-kau.." Eren merona. "..memanggilku, dengan nama pendekku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" kini wajah rivaille yang terlihat sedikit merona.

"Hihi, tidak. Hanya saja..aku jadi merasa lebih baik jika kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Dan bukan dengan sebutan 'bocah'."

"Bodoh, memangnya kau tidak sadar?itu sebutan sayang dariku untukmu!"

"Eh?be-benarkah?" wajah eren semakin memerah. "Eum.. Sensei?bisakah aku memanggilmu.. dengan nama belakangmu?"

"Kau bebas memanggilku apa saja, eren. Tapi hanya saat kita berdua saja seperti ini."

"Em! Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah, capet sana."

"Ya, terima kasih, **rivaille** "

 _Blam_

Tanpa disadari rona dipipi sang guru biologi itu semakin memerah. "Dia, benar-benar bocah sudah membuatku gila dibuatnya" gumam rivaille.

.

.

"Eren~" pekik armin yang terdengar dari kejauhan didalam kantin diujung sana. "Kemarilah" lanjut armin sambil melambaikan tangannya —mengisyatarkan eren untuk datang kearahnya. Karna mendapat perintah, eren mengikutinya. kemudian eren duduk disamping armin dan memesan makanan bersama.

"Eren, tadi kau terlihat murung. Sekarang, kebalikannya. Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya armin.

Eren tersenyum. "akan kuceritakan. Kutelfon kau nanti malam" ucapnya.

"Waah~ sepertinya kabar gembira. Baiklah, kutunggu~ Ayo, makan dulu eren."

.

.

— **10.00 p.m** —

"Wah~ sugoi! Tak kusangka, ternyata benar dugaanku!" pekik armin didalam kamarnya saat sedang berkomunikasi lewat ponsel pintarnya. "Selamat ya, eren~ kau telah menemukan pasanganmu lebih dulu dari aku! Hihi.."

"Ya, terima kasih armin." jawab eren ditelefon.

"ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ada acara besok lusa?"

"Sepertinya tidak, ada apa?"

"Bagus!bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?hari minggu, kau libur bekerja kan?"

"Yaaa, begitulah. Tapi..kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja, aku traktik! Hehe"

"Eum..bagaimana kalau..cafe tempatku bekerja?"

"Boleh juga. Tapi, dimana itu?kau kan belum pernah mengajakku kesana sebelumnya."

"Ah, itu mudah. Baiklah, sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya kau tidur armin"

"Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa waktu, hihi.. Baiklah, oyasumi eren"

"Hm, oyasumi"

 _Tut tut tut_

.

.

 **NEXT CHAPTER #5**


	5. Chapter 5

You First Sensei

 _Chapter 5 : him_

 _._

 _._

— _09.00 p.m—_

"Wah, hujannya deras sekali" ucap Erwin yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir —didekat Eren. "Padahal sudah waktunya untuk kau pulang, eren"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?aku lupa membawa payung dan mantelku."jawab eren sambil duduk disalah satu deretan kursi cantik dicafe.

"Sayang sekali, disini tidak ada payung."

'Hembusan nafas' "ini bukan masalah besar untukku, sir"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, eren?"ucap erwin mengganti topik.

"Ya, baik seperti biasanya. Tapi.." jawab eren.

"Tapi apa eren? apa kau ada masalah disekolah? Ceritakan saja padaku eren."

"Eum..a-aku, malu menceritakannya padamu, sir"

Erwin tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali! Sepertinya ini menyangkut masalah 'asmara'mu, ya?benar begitu?"

"Eh?ba-bagaimana, kau tahu?"

"Pipi dan telingamu yang merah sudah menjawabnya, eren"

"Be-benarkan?" eren tertuduk malu, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Ah, hahaa.." tertawa aneh.

Waktu tak mau berhenti, hingga menunjukan pukul '10.00' malam. Sedangkan hujan semakin deras diluar sana. Untuk mengisi kekosongan, erwin mengajak eren keruangannya dan mengobrol didalam sambil meminum coklat panas bersama. Eren duduk disofa panjang berwarna hitam, sedangkan erwin duduk disofa yang pendek lama, sambil meminum coklat panasnya, eren mulai bercerita.

.

.

"Pffttt" Erwin menyemburkan coklat panas yang baru diminumnya setelah mendengar cerita eren. "Jadi, jadi kau ini.." ucap erwin dengan mata yang membulat.

"Ya, kuharap sir erwin tidak.."potong eren.

"Bukan itu, maksudku.."

"Eh?" eren kembali memotong.

"Kau..tidak menjadi masalah dengan siapa yang kau cintai. Maksudku, ka-kau.. Jadi, kau ini kekasihnya..Rivaille?! Ri-rivaille, rivaille levi?"

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama belakangnya?apa hanji yang memberi tahumu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! tunggu sebentar, akan kutunjukan sesuatu untukmu" Dengan cepat erwin berlari kearah sebuah meja kayu dengan empat laci dibawahnya. —erwin mengobrak-abrik isi ke-empat laci tersebut, lalu bergumam. "Dimana'album'itu?"

Eren menoleh."Album?" ucapnya. "Untuk apa, sir?"

Erwin mengabaikannya."Ah, ini dia!" pekiknya. "Lihat ini, eren"ucap erwin sambil berjalan kearah eren dan membawa sebuah album foto berukuran besar berwarna biru dongker.

Eren membukanya. "Eh, bukankah ini.." ucapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Saat membuka lembar pertama yang berisi satu foto berukuran cukup besar yang sedikit usang dan berdebu. Nampak seorang pria yang tak asing bagi eren didalam foto itu, sedang memakai kemeja putih dengan setelah celana bahan berwarna hitam. Pria itu berwajah datar, dan tatapan matanya sedang melirik kesamping sambil melipat tangannya. "..Rivaiile sensei?"

"Kau mengenalnya? jadi benar dia orangnya? Astaga, tidak dapat dipercaya"

"Jadi kau sudah lebih dulu mengenalnya?"

"Dulu kami satu angkatan, dan memiliki mimpi yang sama"

"Mimpi?"

"Kami sama-sama bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang ilmuan, dengan mengambil jurusan yang sama, psikologi dan biologi. Sampai akhirnya aku memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Begitu. Pantas saja sekarang dia menjadi guru biologi disekolahku"

"Semenjak kejadian itu, sepertinya ia takkan mau lagi menemuiku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Dulu, dia perna bilang kalau dia tidak akan pernah mau menjalin asmara dengan siapapun. Tapi..kurasa sekarang dia sudah berubah fikiran. Baguslah"

 **Deg!**

"Benarkah?"

 _Ah, tidak dapat dipercaya! Rivaille sensei, dia..padahal kami baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu, tapi..wah~kurasa aku juga.._

"Eren?"

Eren terkejut. "Eh?i-iya?"

"Sepertinya hujannya sudah mulai reda, mau kuantar?"

"Ah, benarkah?ti-tidak perlu sir, aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati. Jika kau, ya..sekedar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang rivaille, kau bisa hubungi aku kapanpun"

"Ah, yaa..terima kasih"

.

.

Erenpun bergegas pulang. Masih terasa sedikit tetesan air dari langit, dan suhu diluar begitu dingin. Eren berjalan sambil sesekali menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu meniupkan hawa panas dari mulutnya saat kedua tangannya merapat. Sepertinya mantel musim dingin dan syal tebal yang dipakai eren tidak dapat menahan dinginnya udara untuk masuk kebagian kulitnya.

 _Brumm–_

'Suara mesin mobil'

'kaca mobil terbuka'

"Eren, ayo masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Eh? 'Hanji'? untuk apa kau kemari?" —eren sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Cepatlah~ sebelum hujannya kembali deras, ayo"

"Em, baiklah"

 _Blam_

 _._

 _._

Eren memasuki mobil hanji. Melepas mantel, dan syal yang melingkar dilehernya. "Tumben sekali kau mau menjemputku" ucapnya.

"Kebetulan aku teringat padamu." jawab hanji.

"Begitu"

"Ah iya, kau belum memberi menjelaskan sesuatu padaku"

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu~ kau berpacaran dengan 'si datar' itu kan?benarkan~mengaku saja.."

"Eh?ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hanji tertawa. "Ya, armin yang memberi tahukan semuanya padaku. Tak kusangka, ternyata pria sepertimulah yang menjadi incarannya. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahuinya, ya?"

"Bukan hanya itu, dia mengajakku dan memintaku membawa rivaille ke cafe bersama."

"Eh, benarkah?jadi rivaille sensei akan datang?"

"Yap"

"Eh, ta-tapi.."

"Tenang saja, dia pasti tidak akan menolaknya jika itu bersangkutan langsung denganmu."

"Ah, begitu"

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. kau bisa naik duluan eren."

"Eh?Ada apa?"

"Aku masih ada urusan sebentar, tidak akan lama"

"Baiklah, arigatou"

.

.

 _Ceklek_

'Pintu terbuka'

"Tadaima~" ucap eren saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian mulai berjalan masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesofa, lalu meletakkan mantel dan syal bawaannya dibawah sofa tersebut. "Huft~ melelahkan sekali"

 _Ah, kenapa aku..jadi memikirkan rivaille sensei?sekarang, dia sedang melakukan apa yaa..?apa..dia juga sedang memikirkanku? atau tidak? kenapa aku..jadi teringat ciuman pertamaku?ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar. Sepertinya armin benar. Aku memang sudah terkena penyakit cinta pada pandangan pertama.._

"Aahhh!kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya!?" teriak eren. "Ini benar- benar menggangguku! Pergi dari fikiranku!" kemudian mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 _ **Dret..dret..dret..**_

Eren terdiam, lalu mulai merogoh sakunya dan menarik ponsel pintarnya keluar. "Eh, hanji?" gumamnya. Kemudian mengangkat telfonnya. "Ada apa, hanji?"

"Kau..berhentilah memikirkan si wajah datar itu!" pekik hanji dalam telfon. Suaranya begitu melengking hingga eren harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Eh, hehee.. gomennasai" ucap eren.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi, teriakanmu itu membuat kepalalu pusing tahu!"

"Baiklah, oyasumi~" eren mematikan telefonnya.

Eren masih berbaring disofa, lalu bergumam "hoam~ kegiatan hari ini sangat melelahkan, Aku jadi.." sebelum eren melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah lebih dulu tertidur karna kelelahan, tanpa sempat pindah kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

 _Ceklek_

"Cih, dasar bodoh" ucap seseorang didepan pintu.

.

.

 **NEXT CHAPTER #6**


	6. Chapter 6

You First Sensei

 _Chapter 6 : with you_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kring~ kring~ kring~"_

'Alarm berdering'

Eren terbangun, perlahan mata terbuka dan pupilnya membesar —eren terkejut. Seingatnya, ia tertidur diatas sofa semalaman. Namun, entah ia lupa atau bagaimana, sekarang ia terbangun diatas ranjang, didalam kamarnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa?apa..tubuhku, berjalan sendiri semalam?aneh.._

Kemudian eren mulai meraba tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus selimut. Lagi-lagi mata eren terbelalak dibuatnya.

 _Ehh?pakaianku. Pakaianku juga..sudah berganti?ba-bagaimana bisa?! Eh,_ _ **aro**_ _ **ma**_ _ini.._

" **Ohayou** "

Eren terkejut. "Eh?ri-rivaille sensei?kau.."

"Ini, makanlah" ucap 'rivaille' yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu kamar eren, sambil membawa piring putih yang berisi 'omellet'

Eren mengucak matanya, dan berkedip berkali-kali. _"Apa aku bermimpi?"_ ya, kedatangan rivaille diapartemennya benar-benar begitu mengejutkan. Tanda tanya timbul begitu saja difikirannya. Banyak, sangat banyak hingga otaknya tak mampu menjawabnya. Kini fikiran eren melayang entah kemana.

Dengan cepat eren berdiri diatas ranjang. "A-apa,apa yang kau lakukan?apa yang kau lakukan diapartemenku?da-dan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam padaku? Cepat katakan!" bentak eren sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah sang 'kekasih' barunya itu.

"Bisakah kau tenang?dasar bocah bodoh"ucap rivaille, yang sedikit jengkel kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik eren. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

'Hembusan nafas' "sangat klise"ucap rivaille. "Akan kujelaskan. Sekarang, boleh aku duduk?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, rivaille kembali meneruskan langkahnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

Eren membiarkannya duduk diatas sana."aku menelfonmu berkali-kali.."lanjut rivaille. "..tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." rivaille menatap omellet yang masih berada ditangannya. "Kemudian aku kemari,dan menekan tombol bel berulang kali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban, terpaksa aku membuka pintu, dan ternyata tidak terkunci."

 _Ah, benar. Semalam aku mematikan ponselku dan lupa mengunci pintu.._

"Lanjutkan" ucap eren dengan nada bicara seolah menantang perang, kemudian mulai duduk ditengah ranjang, tepat dibelakang rivaille.

"Aku menopangmu, tapi kau terlalu lemas hingga aku harus menggendongmu seperti 'permaisuri'. Membawamu kekamar, dan mengganti pakaianmu. Hanya itu"

"Benarkan?apa kau..tidak melakukan apapun padaku?" tanya eren.

"Cih, jika aku mau, aku sudah melakukannya semalam hingga kau tidak bergerak saat ini." jawan rivaille.

Eren menelan ludah. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat eren bulu kuduk eren merinding. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya jika rivaille benar-benar melakukannya semalam.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan ini" lanjut rivaille.

Eren mendekat, dan mulai duduk disamping rivaille. "Apa ini buatanmu?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Cepatlah, habiskan ini" rivaille menyerahkan piring itu pada eren.

"Suapi aku" goda eren.

"Cih, tingkahmu benar-benar seperti gadis kecil"

"Aku tahu. Kau pernah mengatakannya saat kau menciumku dimobil."

"Lalu?"

"Kau menyukai gadis kecil yang manis kan, sensei?Maka dari itu, aku akan terus membuat sensei menyukaiku seperti gadis kecil yang manis" kemudian eren tersenyum manis.

Rivaille yang sedang menggenggam sepiring omellet sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya. Dengan cepat ia melesatkan bibir dinginnya kebibir eren, dan melumat habis bibirnya. Eren yang mendapat ciuman mendadak, benar-benar terkejut. Tapi tidak menolaknya sedikitpun.

"Mnn..nhhm..nghm.."

Rivaille memaksa masuk kemulutnya lebih dalam, dan mulai mengabsen setiap deretan gigi eren. Walaupun eren baru bangun, tapi entah kenapa nafasnya benar-benar harum sekali. Terlebih Aroma daun teh hijau yang sangat disukai rivaille, membuat rivaille semakin ingin terus melahapnya.

"Mmn..nhhm..nghm, ah..hah.."

'Hembus nafas'

"Hihi,hihihi" Tawa eren.

"Hah?apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap rivaille sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Pipimu merah. Sensei, kau lucu sekali"

Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah, hentikan" ucapnya, yang kemudian mulai menyuapi eren."Buka mulutmu"

Eren membuka mulutnya. "Aa..ammn"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan"

Eren lama menjawab karna mengunyah."Wah~ ini, lezat sekali! Seperti masakan _chef_ saja."

"Aku memang pernah menjadi seorang chef, bodoh"

"Benarkah? Wah~ sensei memang benar-benar sudah 'makan asam garam'!"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat habiskan ini" rivaille meletakan piringnya diatas meja. "Aku ingin merokok diluar" kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

Eren menarik tangannya. "Tunggu" ucapnya. "Disini saja, temani aku disini, sensei"

"Kau sedang makan, bodoh." jawab rivaille. "Jika asapnya terkena makanmu, akan berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu"

"Maka dari itu, cobalah berhenti merokok jika kau tak ingin menyakitiku"

Rivaille terdiam, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan eren sendiri dikamarnya.

 _"Egois. apa dia marah, padaku?Biarkanlah, lebih baik aku menghabiskan sarapanku, dan mandi. Aku tidak boleh terlambat ke cafe bersama armin, hari ini"_

.

.

Tap tap tap

Setelah mandi, eren bersiap pergi ke cafe tanpa memikirkan rivaille yang entah pergi kemana.

 _Ceklek_

'Pintu terbuka'

"Eh,sensei?kenapa kau masih disini?" ucap eren yang terkejut saat melihat rivaille yang sedang duduk disofanya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

Rivaille mematikan rokoknya. "Jadi kau mengusirku?" ucapnya.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku.."

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat"

"Eh?ba-bagaimana kau tahu, aku ingin.."

Rivaille mendekat. "Kau fikir aku akan membiarkan milikku yang paling berharga pergi sendirian, hah?" ucapnya.

Eren merona. "Ba-baiklah" jawab eren.

.

.

.

–Sesampainya dicafe–

"Hai Sir erwin!" ucap eren.

"Eren?tumben sekali dihari libur bekerja kau datang, ada apa?" jawan erwin.

"Temanku yang memintanya"

"Lalu dimana temanmu? Apa kau datang bersamanya?"

"Sedang diperjalanan. Aku datang bersama rivaille sensei, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?dia sedang membeli rokok, sebentar lagi datang"

"Benarkah?wah~ sudah tak kusangka hari ini tiba juga"

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Armin sampai kecafe tujuan. "Ah,syukurlah tidak tersesat" gumamnya. kemudian mulai memasuki cafe. "Eren~" pekiknya sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan mendekati eren.

"Armin?kemarilah" ucap eren.

"Sumimasen, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya armin.

"Tenanglah, aku juga baru sampai." jawab eren."Syukurlah kau tidak tersesat"

"Ya,begitulah.."

"Ekhem" Erwin menyela pembicaan. —yang sebenarnya adalah isyarat untuk eren.

Eren peka. "Ah, armin. Perkenalkan, ini sir erwin" ucap eren. "Dia adalah pemilik dari cafe ini." kemudian melirik Erwin. "Dan sir, ini teman yang kuceritakan, Armin"

Erwin mengulurkan tangannya pada armin. "Senang bertemu denganmu, nak. Kau manis sekali" ucapnya.

Armin merona, dan meraih tangan besar erwin. "Eum, ya, senang bertemu denganmu, sir"

 **-Pov Armin-**

 _Astaga, apa aku bermimpi? Pria ini..pria yang ada didepanku ini, benar-benar tampan. Dia.. Sama persis seperti pria yang ada dimimpiku! Wah~ jantungku jadi berdebar-debar didepannya. Uuh, bagaimana ini~_

 **-Pov End-**

.

.

.

"Ah, dimana dia?lama sekali" gumam eren.

"Eh?siapa yang sedang kau tunggu, eren?" tanya armin.

"Rivaille sensei"jawab eren.

"Benar, lama sekali dia" ucap erwin.

"Hihi, kau benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, eren" goda armin.

Eren merona. "Diamlah kau.."

Tiba-tiba saja rivaille muncul didepan pintu cafe dan berdiri disana sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Levi?" ucap erwin.

Rivaille menatapnya."Senang bertemu denganmu, teman lama." kemudian mendekat.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang kesuksesanmu, kawan." ucap erwin.

"Jangan berlebihan" jawab rivaille.

"Eum..semuanya, bisakah kita duduk dan berbincang diluar?" ucap eren memotong.

"Baiklah, tentu saja. Ayo" jawab erwin.

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar cafe dan memilih meja kaca dengan empat kursi santai. Eren duduk disamping rivaille, sedangkan armin duduk disebrang meja disamping erwin. Mereka duduk dengan santai sambil mengobrol dan ditemani secangkir _coffe latte._

Mereka mengobrol bersama dan bercanda tawa disana. Kemudian erwin mulai menceritakan kisahnya bersama rivaille. Higga hari sudah mulai petang..

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang, semuanya" ucap armin disela-sela pembicaraan.

"Eh?secepat ini?" ucap eren.

"Ya, sudah hampir pukul 4. Aku tak bisa melewatkan acara keluargaku, eren. Maafkan aku"

"Ah, tidak apa. Pergilah, hati-hati dijalan."

"Em" armin mengangguk.

"Tunggu, mau kuantar?' ucap erwin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?a-ano, eum.." armin terbata. Ia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Ayolah, lagi pula..kitakan baru berkenalan. aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu" lanjut erwin

"..eum, ba-baiklah"

 _Ah, kenapa aku menerimanya? Wah~ tatapan matanya membuat aku sulit menolaknya._

.

.

.

Armin pulang bersama erwin. Dan tak lama disusul oleh eren yang ikut pulang bersama rivaille. Dan ditengah perjalanan, eren berkata. "Sensei?"

"Hm?" jawabnya.

"Sensei, apa kau.."

"Berhenti memanggilku sensei saat berdua denganku, kau mengerti?"

"Eh?" eren merona. "Tapi, apakah itu tidak sopan?"

"Kau ini milikku. Jadi aku perintahkan, untuk tidak memanggilku 'sensei' selain disekolah."

"Ah, baiklah."

Lanjutkan bicaramu"

"Ah, tidak ada. Ini..tidak begitu penting. Lupakan saja"

.

.

 _Ngitt_

'Mobil berhenti'

"Baiklah, sudah sampai eren." ucap rivaille sambil menatapnya.

"..." eren terdiam

"Kau tidak mau turun?" lanjut rivaille.

"Eh?eum.. A-ano, sensei. Eh, maksudku, rivaille.."

"Ada apa?"

 _"Ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Aku, masih ingin terus bersamanya!"_

"Aku..ingin.."

"Cepat katakan, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak boleh terlamabt besok, eren"

"Aku.." eren mengecilkan suaranya. "Masih ingin bersamamu" kemudian tertunduk malu.

Rivaille tersenyum, kemudian menarik bahu eren dan memeluknya, erat. Eren tersentak. "Sulit sekali mengatakannya, tapi aku juga sulit sekali berpisah denganmu" ucapnya disamping telinga eren —yang sudah memerah.

" Ri-rivaille.." eren terbata, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Sebaiknya siapkan seragammu, dan kembali kemari"

"Eh?untuk apa?"

"Cepatlah, ikuti saja perintahku"

"Ba-baiklah"

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen eren.

"Ah, sebenarnya, apa maunya?" gumam eren, sambil memasukan seragamnya kedalam tas. "Huft, sebaiknya aku cepat"

Setelah selesai merapihkan dan mempersiapkan semuanya, eren bergegas turun dan kembali kemobil sang kekasih, rivaille. Setelah sampai..

"Rivaille, kita akan kemana?" ucap eren saat sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Diam dan duduklah." jawab rivaille.

"Ah, baiklah" eren tersenyum.

'Suara mesin menyala'

 _Brum—_

'Mobil berjalan'

 _ **Ah, asalkan itu bersama. Aku rela kemanapun kau mau**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER #7**


	7. Chapter 7

**You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 7 : home_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kau penuh dengan misteri**_

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam. Rivaille meminta eren untuk menyiapkan seragamnya, tapi ia tidak memberi tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Eren yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti perintah rivaille.

"Rivaille?" ucap eren berusaha memecah kesunyian

"Ada apa, eren?" jawabnya.

 _Ah, tumben. Nada bicaranya lembut sekali_

"A-ano, se-sebenarnya..kita, mau kemana?"

"Kerumahku"

Eren terkejut. "APA?!" teriaknya.

Rivaille menatapnya dengan alis menukik. "Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi, untuk apa?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Kemudian tak lama mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang dirancanakannya?_

"Turunlah." ucap rivaille, dingin.

"Eh?a-ada apa rivaille?" eren berbalik bertanya.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumahku"

"Hah?!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hah'?Cepat turun."

 _A-apa apaan ini? Uuh, bagaimana ini~ hatiku belum siap.._

"Hei, turunlah." lanjut rivaille. "Apa aku harus menggendongmu untuk turun, sampai kekamarku, Hah?"

"Ah, haa ti-tidak, tidak perlu. Maksudku.." eren terbata.

Rivaille menatapnya, tajam.

Eren berkeringat dingin. "Ba-baiklah." ucapnya ketakutan.

"Pilihan yang bagus." ucap rivaille. "Jangan lupa bukakan gerbang itu untukku"

"Eh?kenapa aku?" pekik eren.

"Lalu untuk apa aku memintamu turun dari mobilku?"

 _Cih, menyebalkan. Masih, saja egois._

 _._

 _._

Eren turun dari mobil tersebut —dan tak lupa membukakan gerbang. Sedangkan rivaille yang masih dimobil sedang berusaha memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi. Eren benar-benar tercengang saat melihat sebuah rumah besar yang mewah didepannya.

 _Apa benar, ini..rumahnya?_

Bagaimana tidak? Rumah yang besarnya kira-kira hampir satu hektar itu, ternyata adalah rumah milik sang kekasihnya. Rumah bertingkat tiga dengan gaya eropa yang begitu epik dan menarik membuat eren tak sanggup berkedip dengan mulut yang menganga. Eren benar-benar tak habis fikir. Pertama sahabatnya, sekarang kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, rivaille turun dari mobil setelah berhasil memarkirkannya.

"Ayo masuk, eren. Ini sudah malam" ucap rivaille sambil berjalan mendekati eren.

"Eh?ah, ha-hai" jawab eren.

Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki rumah rivaille. Eren benar-benar tidak dapat berkedip saat ini. Melihat rumah besar yang mewahnya melebihi rumah armin, ini sunggu yang pertama kalinya untuk eren.

 _wah~ Benar benar indah. Rapih sekali. Semuanya..tersusun rapih. Keren.._

Mereka berjalan kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah lift, dan masuk kedalamnya. Rivaille menekan tombol yang menuju kelantai tiga paling atas.

"Ri-rivaille?" ucap eren memecah keheningan

"Ada apa lagi, eren?" jawabnya dengan nada yang kembali melembut.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tentu saja"

"Eh?be-benarkan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?kau ingin tinggal bersamaku, hah?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku..dengan rumah sebesar ini. Kukira kau tinggal bersama keluargamu."

'Menghela nafas'

 _Ah, dia mengabaikanku._

'Pintu terbuka'

"Masuklah" Ucap rivaille.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya eren.

"Masuklah" ulang rivaille dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ba-baiklah"

Eren memasuki ruangan. Ya, itu kamar rivaille. Kamarnya begitu luas dengan satu ranjang berukuran besar yang mewah, kemudian dua jendela disudut ruangan, dan satu kamar mandi. Kamarnya begitu harum dengan aroma teh dan campuran lemon penyegar ruangan. Semua yang ada didalam benar benar tersusun rapih dan sangat nyaman dilihat. Eren terus menatap sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau..seperti maniak kebersihan" gumam eren. Tapi masih terdengar oleh rivaille.

"Tentu saja." ucap rivaille. "Cepat letakkan ranselmu. Mandi dengan bersih, setelah itu tidurlah"

"Em" jawab eren sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

—Setelah mandi—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sensei?" ucap eren sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, saat menatap rivaille terduduk disebuah sofa biru yang berada didalam kamarnya, dengan posisi yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Ia sedang sibuk dengan kamera digital ditangannya. Dan sebatang rokok dibibirnya, tentunya.

Rivaille tak menjawab. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil mengangkat kameranya dan mendekatkannya kewajahnya. Dalam sekejap, satu jempretan dari kamera itu dengan cahaya seperti kilat. Mengarah kearah eren yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung.

Eren terkejut. "Eh? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan sensei?!" pekik eren.

"Memotretmu" jawabnya dingin. "Kurasa hasilnya cukup baik"

"Ahh, buruk sekali! Katakan dulu padaku jika kau ingin memotretku!"

Rivaille tersenyum tipis sambil menatap hasil fotonya saat sudah tercetak ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Tidak lucu!" ucap eren sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, karna merona.

Rivaille mematikan rokoknya, dan mulai berjalan mendekati eren. Setelah sangat dekat, ia mengelus lembut rambut belakang eren, kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Eren kembali terkejut. "Ehh~" ia kehilangan kata kata, dengan mata yang membulat.

Rivaille mengusap lembut rambut eren."Pakai pakaianmu, dan tidurlah. Besok kau tidak boleh terlambat" ucapnya sebelum kembali duduk disofa, kemudian kembali mengutak utik kameranya.

Eren tak dapat bergerak. Kakinya bergetar dan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Darahnya memuncak secepat kilat, dan perutnya bergejolak. Rona merah dipipinya begitu terlihat, pekat sekali. Eren tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"Eren? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat tidur" ucap rivaille sambil terus menatap kekasihnya itu. "Atau..kau ingin tidur bersamaku?"

Eren tersentak. "Eh?baiklah, aku tidur sekarang" kemudian eren berjalan cepat kearah ranjang dengan kaki yang masih sedikit bergetar. Eren menaiki ranjang, kemudian mulai meletakan tubuhnya diranjang tersebut.

"Rivaille?" ucap eren.

"Hm?" jawab rivaille tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak lelah? Apa kau tidak ingin..tidur?"

"Jangan fikirkan aku. Tidurlah"

"Eum, baiklah. O-o..oyasumi" eren berbalik dan tak lama tertidur pulas. Rivaille yang sedang duduk disofa pun tak lama mulai ikut menaiki ranjang besarnya dan tertidur bersama eren.

.

.

.

Monday, 06.00 a.m

 _Nit nit— nit nit—_ 'alarm berbunyi'

Eren terbangun, perlahan. Pupilnya membesar, kemudian matanya terbuka sempurna dan mulai menatap langit - langit dikamar yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari kamarnya. Tak lama ia mulai terduduk dan menoleh kanan kiri, memandangi seisi ruangan.

 _Rivaille, kemana dia? Apa..semalam ia tidak tidur?_

'Pintu terbuka'

Eren terkejut. "Ri-rivaille?" ucapnya sambil menatap rivaille didepan pintu.

"Ohayou" jawab rivaille.

"Eh?o-ohayou" eren merona.

Kejadiannya seperti kemarin. Rivaille datang didepan pintu sambil membawa sebuah piring kaca. Namun kali ini dengan warna dan isi yang berbeda. Rivaille membawa nasi goreng. Aromanya benar - benar sedap sekali, hingga begitu tercium oleh eren.

 _Ah, aromanya.. Sedap sekali!_

"Rivaille?apa itu buatanmu..untukku?" tanya eren.

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, hah?" jawab rivaille sedikit jengkel.

Eren tertunduk."Eum, begitu"

"Cepat mandi, setelah itu makanlah"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyuapiku lagi?" goda eren.

Rivaille mendekat, kemudian meletakkan piring itu diatas meja kecil didekat ranjang. Satu tangannya menyentuh kepala eren, lalu mengacak - acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, sambil tersenyum. Eren yang merona mulai mendongak dan menatap mata sang kekasihnya itu, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi yang jengkel namun terkesan imut untuk rivaille. Sesaat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan menggodaku. Cepat mandi, sana" ucap rivaille, mengalihkan.

"Ah, baiklah"

Eren menuruti perintahnya dengan senang hati. Setelah mandi, ia mulai menyantap sarapannya yang 'mungkin' dibuat rivaille dengan penuh cinta. Kemudian berangkat ke sekolah bersama menaiki mobil rivaille.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk eren. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan semua takdir yang telah diatur oleh tuhan.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk takdir ini, tuhan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER #8**


	8. Chapter 8

Special Armin.

You First Sensei

 _Chapter 8 : you and me_

 _._

 _._

 _ **May i love him?**_

– **prov armin–**

Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku bertemu sosok yang begitu sempurna. Rambut pirang keemasan yang indah, dan tubuh tinggi yang menawan. Dia ramah, tersenyum manis saat aku melihatnya. Dia, benar-benar pria idaman untukku. Tentu saja aku sangat berterima kasih pada eren. Karna dia, yang telah mempertemukanku dengan pria itu. Kurasa, aku bernasib sama seperti eren. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kuharap ini tidak menyakitkan.

.

.

.

 _'Ting~tong~ting~tong~'_

'Bel berbunyi'

Murid-murid bersorak sambil berlari keluar kelas setelah mendengar bel istirahat bebunyi. Terkecuali kami, aku dan eren. Kami masih didalam ruang kelas saat ini.

"Eren?" ucapku sambil merapihkan bukuku kedalam tas.

"Hm?" jawab eren sambil menatapku.

"Aku, ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tentu saja, katakanlah"

"Menurutmu..sir erwin itu, bagaimana?"

 _Uuh, malunya.._

Seketika mata eren terlihat membulat. Sepertinya dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, armin?" tanyanya.

"Eum, tidak. Aku..hanya ingin tahu"

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau menurutku..kurasa dia orang yang baik. Ramah, dan tidak sombong. Dia juga tampan, dan tidak angkuh seperti sensei."

"Begitu ya"

Eren mulai menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku mulai takut dengannya. Kemudian ia berkata."armin, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?! A-apa yang kau bicarakan, eren?"

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Tiba-tiba eren menutup mulutnya seperti menahan tawaannya sendiri. "Pffftt.."

"Eh? Apa yang kau tertawakan, eren?"

"Kau! Haha! Wajahmu, merah sekali"

"Eh? Ti-tidak mungkin!" aku memalingkan wajahku, menahan ekspresiku sendiri."kau salah lihat!"

"Hm~ kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Apa sih!"

"Akui saja~ kau menyukainya, kan? Kau menyukai sir erwin, kan~"

 _Ah, bagaimana ini..eren pasti tahu. Aku malu sekali!_

"Uuh, sudahlah. Lupakan itu. Ayo kita kekantin, aku lapar!"

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo!"

.

.

.

 _'Ting~tong~ting~tong~'_

'Bel berbunyi'

"Armin, besok kau ada acara?" tanya eren tiba-tiba, kepadaku.

"Hm" ucapku seperti mengacuhkan eren, karna fokus menatap layar ponsel ditanganku.

"Kau..sedang apa?" kemudian eren melirik kearah ponselku. "Mengirim pesan pada sir erwin, ya?" lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau mengintip, ya!? Uuh, menyebalkan"

"Hihi, kau ini. Jika kau memang menyukainya, kali ini kau beruntung"

"Eh?beruntung?"

"Ya, karna. Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu"

"Benarkah?" pekikku, seperti menemukan secercah harapan.

Eren tertawa lepas. "Benarkan! Kau menyukainya! Haha"

 _Jebakan, sial! Ketahuan_

"Uuh, baiklah. Aku akui itu." wajahku jadi memanas.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang, sebelum pak satpam menutup gerbangnya."

"Yasudah, ayo"

"Eh, armin. Tunggu!"

"Hah, apa lagi?"

"Kau pula membawa tasmu"

"Eh~ iya, hehee"

 _Kyaa~ karna memikirkannya, aku jadi lupa begini!_

.

.

.

"Armin?" ucap eren ditengah perjalan pulang.

"Iya?" jawabku, lalu menatapnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Besok, apa kau ada acara?"

"Ah, gomennasai. Eum, sebenarnya..ya, kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah, tidak apa. Kalau boleh aku tahu, dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponsel sir erwin?"

"Ah, itu.. Ya, aku memintanya saat dia mengantarku pulang, waktu itu"

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

 _Dret dret dret_

'Dering telfon'

"Eh, rivaille menelfonku!" pekik eren, setelah merogoh ponselnya dari dalam sakunya.

"Benarkan? Angkat saja"

"Ah, ha-hai?" ucap eren, kurasa dia mengabaikanku.

"Ya, eum. Ah, baiklah.." eren berbicara ditelefon. Tak lama, ia mulai menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, kemudian menatapku. "Uuh, sensei sudah diapartemenku."

"Baguslah! Kau jadi tidak merasa kesepian, kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya, terima kasih armin"

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau cepat. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama"

"Ya, kau juga. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ya"

"Uuh, baiklah"

.

.

.

 _Bruk_

"Ah, lelahnya~" gumamku setelah melontarkan tubuhku diatas ranjang.

 _'Tring~'_

 **Pesan masuk**

 **Dari : Sir erwin.**

 _Hai armin, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Untuk malam ini, Aku sangat menantikannya._

 **01.00 p.m**

 **Untuk : Sir erwin**

 _Aku sudah pulang. Sekolahku baik, seperti biasanya. Aku, juga sangat menantikannya._

 **Pesan terkirim.**

 _Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk malam ini.._

 _ **Kurasa, ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh debaran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NEXT CHAPTER #9**


	9. Chapter 9

You First Sensei

 _Chapter 9_

 _._

 _._

 _Tap tap tap_

'Langkah kaki'

Eren berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat telfon dari sang kekasihnya, rivaille. Sepertinya ia begitu bersemangat saat tahu rivaille sudah berada diapartemennya, menunggunya. Eren mulai mempercepat langkahnya, sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

.

.

 _Ceklek_

'Pintu terbuka'

"Tadaima~" ucap eren, setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

 _Eh? Sepi sekali. Bukankah..dia bilang, dia diapartemenku?_

Eren terus memperhatikan seisi ruang tamu didepannya. Tidak ada siapapun didalam sana. Bahkan tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Eren yang kebingungan, mulai melangkah maju memasuki kamarnya, sambil mulai melepaskan tasnya. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut, dan matanya terbelalak kedepan.

"Ri-rivaille?" ucap eren sambil terus manatap kearah ranjangnya."apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cih, tentu saja menunggumu, bodoh" ucap rivaille yang terduduk diatas ranjang, sambil menghisap sebatang rokok ditangannya.

"Benarkah?" eren menurunkan tasnya didekat pintu.

Rivaille mematikan api dirokoknya, dan berdiri sambil terus menatap eren. Eren hanya menelan ludah, melihatnya. Rivaille mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Setiap langkah yang mendekat, semakin membuat jantung eren berdebar. Mereka sudah semakin dekat. Eren tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan keadaan dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menutup pintu yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya saat ini. Kini rivaille sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

 _Uuh, nafas hangatnya..begitu terasa dileherku._

"Eum, ri-rivaille, bisakah.."

 _Brak_

'Hentakan pintu'

"Eh?!"

Eren terkejut. Kedua tangan rivaille mendekapnya dari belakang. Matanya terbelalak menatap kedua tangan rivaille yang menyentuh pintu. Nafas rivaille yang berderuh terasa begitu hangat saat membelai bagian belakang leher eren. Dan setiap nafas yang berhembus, membuat bulu kuduk eren merinding dibuatnya. Wajah eren sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

 _Ah, lagi-lagi. Aroma rokoknya.._

Rivaille masih mendekapnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah salah satu daun telinga eren yang sudah memerah. Kini hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa hangat ditelinganya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari kening eren, dan jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

Perlahan, rivaille membuka mulutnya, dan menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh telinga eren. Kemudian mulai menjilati bagian telinganya, lalu bergerak kesegala arah. Eren terkejut.

"Ehh~ nnh..ri-rivaille, hentikan. Nhh..nggh"

Sapuan lidah yang terasa hangat, dan basah membuat sensasi yang menggelitik ditelinga eren. Kemudian satu tangan rivaille menangkap dagu eren dari belakang, dan sedikit menariknya hingga eren harus mendongakkan wajahnya. Lalu jilatannya mulai turun kebagian leher eren dan kembali melakukan permainan lidah itu dilehernya. Rivaille terus menjilatnya, menghisapnya, dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut.

"Nhhng..ri-rivaille..ahh..mmnh.."

Satu tangan rivaille berada didagunya mulai turun kebagian perut eren. Tangannya yang begitu gesit masuk kebagian bawah baju eren, dan meraba raba kedalam. Jari-jarinya yang hangat, semakin liar menjelajahi tubuh eren. Semakin naik kebagian dada, dan berhenti disalah satu puting eren yang kemerahan, dan mulai menekannya dengan dua jari. Kemudian memuntirnya, dan terus menekan nekannya hingga kemerahan. Eren menggeliat, tubuhnya gemetar dihadapan rivaille. Ia berusaha menahan gerakan tangan rivaille diputingnya, dengan satu tangan. Namun ia begitu lemas tak berdaya hingga kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya sendiri didepan pintu. Sedangkan rivaile, masih terus melakukan permainan lidah dileher eren sambil terus memainkan puting eren yang kemerahan.

"Nhhn..ri-rivaille, hen-ti..ah, ahh..ri-riva- nhhm"

Tiba tiba rivaille menghentikan permainannya. Eren masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Peluhnya membasahi seragamnya. Dan jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap rivaille tiba-tiba ditelinga eren.

Eren tersentak. Matanya membulat, lalu terdiam beberapa detik. Eren menoleh, dan berbalik tepat didepan rivaille. Kemudian tersenyum, dan memeluk rivaille dengan erat. "Aku juga" ucapnya sambil sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Kau 'juga' apa, ha? Katakan dengan benar"

"Aku, juga mencintaimu sensei"

Rivaille tersenyum, kemudian mulai mengelus lembut rambut eren. "Kau milikku, eren. Ganti bajumu, dan mandilah."

Eren mendongak. "Eh? Kita akan kemana, sensei?"

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan memanggilku 'sensei' disaat seperti ini, bodoh!"

"Hihii, go-gomennasai.."

"Baiklah, cepat mandi atau ingin aku yang memandikanmu, ha?!"

"Waah, aku ingin dimandikan denganmu!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau senang sekali, ha? Aku mengancammu!"

"Hihihi.."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh! Itu tidak lucu"

"Tapi kau yang lucu. Kau lucu sekali saat marah, hihi"

Rivaille sedikit merona." ah, sudahlah. Cepat sana, kau bau sekali"

"Ehh~ bau? Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu, ha?"

"Karna aku sangat merindukanmu"

 _ **Deg deg deg**_

"Begitu. Yasudah, aku ingin mandi. Ah, iya. Rivaille"

"Hm?"

"Eum..kisu~"

"Apa apaan kau ini! Dasar, bocah nakal"

"Hihi, mnn..nggh.."

 _ **Tuhan, terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

NEXT CHAPTER #10 


	10. Chapter 10

**You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 10_

 _._

 _._

Hari menjelang sore. Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaus putih panjang dan setelan celana pendek miliknya. Ia berjalan keruang tamu sambil terus mengusapkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, kemudian berhenti tepat didepan sofa, dimana rivaille duduk terdiam sambil terus menghisap rokok ditangannya.

"Rivaille"

"Hm?"

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?"

"Kerumahku"

"Ehh~ ke-kerumahmu, lagi?"

Rivaille menatapnya tajam. "memangnya kenapa?"

Eren menelan ludah. Sedikit keringat keluar dari dahinya. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja.."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat berkemas, rapihkan semua pakaianmu dan letakkan dibagasi. Jangan lupa bawa semua buku pelajaranmu"

"Eh, ke-kenapa.."

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku, dirumahku. Dan kau, terserah masih ingin bekerja atau tidak. Yang jelas kau akan serumah denganku, lebih tepatnya, ' **sekamar'** "

 **Deg!**

"ehh~ Ti-tinggal, bersamamu? ta-tapi.."

"Jangan menolakku"

 _Oh tidak, mimpi apa aku semalam? Tinggal bersamanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap tap tap**

Rivaille mendekat. Eren mulai panik. Matanya membulat, dan keringatnya kembali bercucuran dari kening hingga mengalir kedagunya.

 _Eh, dia mendekat! Jangan-jangan..ah, tidak! Jangan sekarang.._

"Hei, jangan memejamkan matamu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya"

"Ehh~ a-apa yang kau lakukan? Ke-kembalikan handukku"

"Urusai"

"E-eh.. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kembalikan handuknya.."

"Diamlah, biar aku membantumu"

 **Deg!**

 _Ah, jangan bicara ditelingaku~_

Eren merona. "Uuh," Kemudian melipat kedua tangannya. "terserah kau saja!"

Eren semakin berdebar. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Fikiran kotornya diawal, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang 'manis' untuk sepasang kekasih. rivaille meraih handuk dari tangannya, kemudian mulai mengusap rambut eren dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 _Brumm~_

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk!"_

'Terbatuk'

 _Uuh, dasar perokok. Tahu sendiri kan akibatnya!_

"Rivaille?"

"Hm?"

"Eum.. bisakah, kau berhenti..merokok?"

Rivaille menoleh, "hah?"

"Uuh, ini demi kesehatanmu, tahu."

Rivaille tidak menjawab.

 _Brumm..ngiit-_

"Turunlah"

"Rivaille, tapi.."

"Cepatlah"

"Ba-baiklah"

 _Ah, bagaimana ini~_

 _ **Blam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tap tap tap**

Eren berjalan menunduk dibelakang rivaille, sambil menarik kopernya, pandangannya terus terfokus pada punggung rivaille didepannya. Fikirannya kacau. Eren sangat menyesal telah berkata sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan rivaille. Jantungnya berdebar, dan kakinya sedikit bergetar. Peluhnya mengalir deras, hingga semakin memanaskan suhu tubuhnya. ia masih terus menatap punggung itu, lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya sambil terus melamun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai didepan kamar pribadi milik rivaille. eren mendongak, lalu tangannya menarik koper itu hingga berada tepat diantara dua kakinya. Rivaille membuka pintu, kemudian menoleh kearah eren.

"Masuklah," perintahnya.

"Em"

Eren mulai melangkah masuk kedalam. Suasananya begitu tenang, dan sunyi sepi. Ia menarik kopernya, kemudian meletakkannya ditepi kasur. Ia terdiam, menatap kopernya itu. Rivaille yang mengikutinya dari belakang, mulai berjalan kearah lemari, kemudian menanggalkan jaketnya disana. Eren mulai terduduk diranjang, sambil terus menatap kopernya. Rivaille melirinya, lalu mulai berjalan kearahnya sambil terus menatap eren. Kemudian ikut terduduk disampingnya.

"Eren,"

"Ah, ya?"

Rivaille menatapnya. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh rambut eren, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, eren"

Eren mendongak, menatapnya. "Tentu saja, selama itu bersamamu" kemudian tersenyum manis.

 _Ah, dia tidak tidak seperti yang apa yang aku fikirkan._

"Baiklah, aku akan belajar untukmu"

"Terima kasih, sensei. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Aku..aku, benar-benar bahagia bersamamu"

"Aku melakukannya karnamu. Kau selalu datang difikiranku. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membawa tinggal bersamaku."

"Begitu. Tapi aku senang, bisa selalu bersamamu"

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

"Jadi..apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

 **Deg!**

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kau mandi, dan tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah"

 _Uuh, Tidak peka!_

"Tapi, rivaille. Aku mau.. kisu~"

 **Tuk**

Rivaille menyentil, keningnya. "Bocah nakal! Beraninya kau berkata begitu padaku"

"A- itai~ hehe.. aku milikmu~"

Rivaille merona. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, hingga rivaille mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan akhirnya ciuman manis sampai diantara kedua bibir mereka. Ciumannya lembut, dan rasanya memiliki arti yang begitu dalam. Seperti sebuah perasaan, dan semua isi didalam hatinya tersampaikan disana.

Perlahan, ciumannya terlepas tanpa benang saliva yang melintang, dan deruh nafas yang mendesak. Kemudian sebuah pelukan hangat dimalam yang dingin tercipta dengan sendirinya, yang mengalir seperti air. Dan bagai takdir yang tertulis dengan tatapan dan senyum manis yang seolah melihat masa depan.

"Aku mencintaimu rivaille, sangat mencintaimu"

"wakatta"

 _ **Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa dicintai dan mencintai seseorang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NEXT CHAPTER #11**

Gomennasai sebelumnya, saya author:v

Maaf, karna diri awal (dari chapter 1) banyak sekali yang masih typo, ngga jelas, dan apalah.. Tapi saya berusaha sebisa mungkin, agar para pembaca senang membacanya. Oleh karna itu, ada beberapa perubahan mulai dari chapter 1, dan seterusnya. Semoga bisa dimaafkan dan dimaklumi semuanya.

Dan satu lagi, saya tidak dapat memastikan kapan next chapter berikutnya bisa diterbitkan. Yang jelas, jadwalnya tidak menentu. Dikarnakan, saya juga memiliki banyak tugas 'sekolah' yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan.

#seeyounextchapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sejak awal, Tuhan memang telah menentukan takdirku, untuk bertemu dengannya. Tertawa, dan bahagia bersamanya. Kuharap, untuk selamanya._

 _Karna saat ini, ia lah alasan hidupku.._

You First Sensei

 _Chapter 11_

 _._

 _._

Sebulan telah berlalu, semenjak Eren pindah dari apartemennya. Memilih tinggal bersama Rivaille, dirumahnya. Hari-hari yang dilalu dengan penuh kebahagian, dan canda tawa yang selalu hadir ditengah kehangat hubungan mereka. Eren merasa sangat bersyukur. Kehidupannya 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya dimasa lalu. Ia dapat hidup mewah, dan bahagia. Semua itu berkat Rivaille, Rivaille yang telah mengubah garis takdirnya. Kini Eren mengerti, apa tujuan, dan alasan hidupnya saat ini.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Eren terduduk sendiri disebuah sofa bludru berwarna biru bongker, sambil menonton sebuah acara ditelevisi. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia baru ingat, bahwa besok adalah hari penting untuknya. Besok, adalah hari tepat kelahirannya. Ia ingin sekali merayakan hari istimewanya itu bersama Rivaille. Namun, sejak mereka berhubungan, Eren belum sempat mengatakan hal ini pada Rivaille sebelumnya. Ia khawatir, Rivaille tak merespon apapun padanya, besok.

 _Bagaimana aku mengatakannya.._

 **Tap tap tap**

'Langkah kaki'

"Eren" ucap rivaille, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Eren mendongak "Em, ya?" ucapnya.

"Kau belum tidur?sebaiknya berhenti menonton, ini sudah malam."

"Aku..belum mengantuk. Lagipula..besok libur, kan?"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

 _Kata katanya.. jadi semakin melembut.._

"Ri-rivaille, tunggu"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Tentu saja kekamar, menunggumu"

"Disini saja, temani aku disini.."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu"

Rivaille menghampirinya. Eren terus menatapnya hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat, kemudian ia tersenyum manis, saat Rivaille sudah terduduk tepat disampingnya. Mereka duduk disofa, sambil menonton televisi bersama.

"Terim kasih" ucap Eren, tersenyum manis.

Rivaille menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Apapun, jika untukmu"

Eren merona. Kemudian, perlahan ia menggeser dan menidurkan tubuhnya disofa. Kepalanya berada tepat dibagian kedua paha Rivaille, yang juga terduduk disofa tersebut. Rivaille sedikit terkejut, dan terus menatapnya.

"Hei, apa yang.."

Eren menatapnya. "Rivaille" potong Eren. "Bisakah, kau terus tersenyum untukku?"

"Ha?"

"Cobalah untuk terus tersenyum, Rivaille. Senyummanmu itu..membuatku merasa nyaman" Kemudian kedua tangan Eren menunjukan kedua jari telunjuknya, dan berhenti tepat dikedua sisi bibir Rivaille. Lalu sedikit menariknya kearah yang berlawanan hingga membuat sebuah bentuk senyum dibibirnya. "Ayo, tersenyumlah~ ayo..senyum lagi~"

"Hei~ apa apaan, kau ini!"

"Hihi..kau lucu sekali. Ayo senyum~"

Rivaille menghela nafas. Kemudian tersenyum lembut dihadapan Eren. Senyuman yang tak seperti biasanya. Senyuman bahagia, seperti ada 'sesuatu' yang telah tuntas, dan berhasil ia lakukan. Eren yang melihatnya, ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau berhasil!" Pekik Eren. Kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Ya, ya..kau puas?"

"..Haha, tentu saja!"

Rivaille kembali menghela nafas. Kemudian menatap Eren. Tangannya yang semula berada disisi sofa, kini berpindah kekepala Eren, lalu mengelus lembut rambutnya. Rivaille melamun. Dan kembali tersenyum sambil terus menatapnya

 **Deg deg deg**

 _Apa..sebaiknya kukatakan saja? Tapi.._

"Rivaille?"

Rivaille tersadar "ah, ya?"

"Eum, kau tahu, Besok hari apa?"

 _Ah, apa yang kukatakan!_

"Tentu saja. Besokkan hari minggu"

"Ah, ya..maksudku.."

"Sudahlah, ini sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya kita kekamar, lalu tidur"

"Aku belum..Eh?!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Rivaille mengangkat Eren, dan berjalan sambil menggendongnya seperti tuan putri menuju kekamarnya.

"Hei, apa apaam ini? Turunkan aku!" Perintan Eren.

"Urusai. Kau harus tidur, Eren" ucap Rivaille.

.

.

*Sesampainya dikamar*

 **Bruk!**

"Hei, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kau tahu!" Pekik Eren.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam.."

"Uuh, baiklah.."

 _Ah, jam berapa sekarang?_

Eren melirik kesebuah jam dinding, yang terpajang disalah satu sudut tembok didalam ruangan.

 _Waah, pukul sebelas malam. Masih satu jam lagi!_

"Eren, kenapa kau masih duduk saja. Tidurlah"

"Ah, ya..baiklah"

"Ah, Eren, aku melupakan sesuatu"

 _Eh, dia tahu?_

 _ **Chu**_

Rivaille menciumnya, hanya kecupan singkat yang manis. Namun berhasil membuat Eren terkejut dengan pipi yang merona, dan jantung yang berdebar.

"Oyasumi, Eren" ucap Rivaille, kemudian tersenyum"

"Ah, eum.. ya, o-oyasumi.." kemudian menghela nafas berat.

Waktu telah menunjukan lewat dua belas malam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Eren mulai menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang, dan tertidur dipelukan rivaille dengan tenang.

 _ **Tak apa bila ia tak tahu, yang terpenting.. adalah bagaimana aku bisa bahagia terus bahagia disisinya. Hanya itu, aku sudah cukup bahagia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-12.00 p.m-**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren." bisik Rivaille, sambil mengelus rambut Eren, dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menjadi milikku" kemudian mengecup kening Eren dengan lembut.

NEXT CHAPTER 12

 **Story of Author** (lupakan judulnya)

wellcome to the new chapter!

Konnichiwa^^ sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Karna saja cuma 'author' biasa. Punya banyak kesalahan, dan tak mengerti apa-apa. *plak* disini, -diFanfic ini. Saya berusaha membuat sebuah cerita yang menarik. Tentang sebuah kisah cinta 'terlarang' dilingkungan sekolah. Dan objek yang saya pakai adalah karakter dari sebuah film anime bergenre horor yang terkenal dijepang 'shingenki no kyojin'.

Karakter yang saya pakai adalah 'Eren Jaeger' (karakter utama). Yang mencintai seorang 'pria' yang tidak lain adalah gurunya sendiri, 'Rivaille Levi'. Disini, Eren memiliki sahabat baik bernama 'Armin Arlert'. Dan seorang tetangga 'terbaik' yaitu,'Hanji zoe'. Dan tidak lupa, seorang pemilik cafe tempat Eren bekerja,'Erwin Smith'. Saya sengaja tidak memakai karakter 'Mikasa Ackermen'(biasanya menjadi saudara dari Eren). Dikarnakan, dalam cerita Eren menjadi seoramg yang 'sebatangkara'.

Setelah chapter 5, 6, 7, dan seterusnya muncul, karakter hanji, armin, dan erwin semakin jarang terlihat. Dikarnakan, saya lebih memfokuskan pada kedua karakter 'Eren dan Rivaille'. Saya juga sempat memikirkan untuk 'beralih' kecerita cinta yang lain( kisah cinta antara Armin dan Erwin) tapi entah kenapa, saya jadi terbawa arus oleh kisah cinta Eren dan Rivaille yang ada difikiran saya (imajinasi)

Saya sempat memikirkan banyak sekali 'scene ranjang' yang sudah menumpuk diotak saya (otak mesum) bahkan, saya sempat menulis dichapter sebelum-sebelumnya, dimana saat Rivaille mengajak Eren untuk datang kerumahnya. Disana mereka 'melakukannya' dengan penuh gairah. Tetapi, imajinasi saja beralih kecerita yang lebih 'lembut dan manis'. Sehingga saya mengganti ceritanya (gomennasai). Karna saat itu saya berfikir, bahwa karakter 'Eren' masih sangat muda dalam(dunia nyata), untuk 'melakukannya'. Sampai saya berfikir, saya tidak akan mengadakan scene ranjang dicerita ini. Tapi..otak mesum saya 'datang kembali'! Ah, entahlah..tapi saya usahakan untuk mengadakan scene tersebut dilain chapter. Dengan kata lain, disaat saat yang tepat(seperti hari legalnya eren diumur ke-17).

*hadiah spesial untuk Eren. (Terutama pembaca)*

Tapi, masalah muncul. Saya tidak tahu kapan akan menerbitkan new chapter berikutnya, karna saya juga memikirkan sekolah, dan..kisah cinta saya:v (yang sebenarnya cerita ini saya ambil dari cerita cinta saya. **Real story!** Walau ada sedikit perubahan) /curhat. *plak*

Ok! See you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Konnichiwa!

Sumimasen, Chapter 12 akan lebih banyak dari chapter yang lainnya, semoga anda tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Happy reading!

 **You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 12_

 _._

 _._

 **-10.00a.m-**

"Hoam~"

Eren terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sedikit mengucak matanya, dan terduduk dengan selimut yang masih menyelimuti setengah dari bagian tubuhnya. Kemudian terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak, hingga tetesan liur yang mengering terlukis dikedua ujung dibibirnya. Eren melirik kesamping. Seingatnya, Rivaille sang kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya semalam. Namun saat ini, hanya ranjang besar belapis seprai putih bersih yang terlihat. Namun sepertinya Eren tak begitu menghiraukannya. Mungkin karna ia baru bangun dan masih belum begitu sadar saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya mulai tergerak menuruni ranjang. Dengan mata yang tersayup sayup layu, tanda tak ingin meninggalkan ranjang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kakinya melangkah berat menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar menutupi bagian bawah perut hingga lututnya. Lalu satu handuk lagi ditangannya, guna mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi. Sambil terus mengusap rambutnya, Eren mulai berjalan kesebuah meja kecil disudut ranjang, meraih sebuah ponsel pintar miliknya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas sana. Ia meletakkan handuknya diatas kepalanya, lalu mulai menyalakan, dan mengutak utik ponselnya.

 _ **Tut..tut..tu..**_

"Ah, Eren. A-ada apa?" Suara dari dalam telefon, sepertinya Eren sedang menelefon seseorang.

"Em, ano.. Armin, kau dimana?" Ucap Eren ditelefon. Ternyata ia menelfon Armin saat ini.

"Ah, aku?memangnya ada apa, Eren?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, aku merindukanmu"

"Haha..sudah kuduga!"

"Benarkah?" Eren menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, eren? Kau kesepian? Dimana Rivaille-sensei?"

"Ah, entahlah. Dia tidak ada sejak aku terbangun. Mungkin keluar sebentar."

"Eh? Dia sudah pergi? Ah, maksudku, pergi kemana dia? Apa dia memberi tahumu?"

"Ha?"

"Ah, keterlaluan."

"Armin, kau membuatku bingung. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh? Tidak.."

"Ah iya, Armin. Kau tau, hari apa ini?"

"Eh? Ya..tentu."

"BENARKAH?!"

"Hei~kecilkan suaramu, aku tahu..Ini hari minggu, kan?"

"Ah, ya.. kau benar"

 _Sepertinya Armin juga tidak tahu._

"Eh?ada apa, Eren? Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau kecewa dengan jawabku."

"Tidak, lupakan itu. Kau dimana, Armin? Aku ingin menemuimu"

"JANGAN! Ah, maksudku..nanti saja, aku.. sedang tidak dirumah saat ini"

"Lalu?"

"Aku..sedang dikantor ayahku. Ya, dikantor. Sebaiknya.." jeda. "..Kau menemuiku sore nanti saja. Ya, sore. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Hanji saja, diapartemennya. Apa dia juga.."

"JANGAN!"

"Ha?"

"Jangan, maksudku. Sebaiknya sore nanti saja. Kita bersama sama, kerumah Hanji nanti."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hanji, Armin?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada.. Hanya saja.. ah, Hanji berkata padaku bahwa hari ini ia akan mengadakan suatu acara dirumah Annie-sensei. Jadi, percuma saja kau kerumahnya, Tidak akan ada siapa-siapa disana."

"Begitu." Eren kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa sore nanti, Armin. Akan kutunggu kau sore nanti dicafe Sir Erwin."

"Eh, Cafe..Sir Erwin?"

"Ya, kau keberatan, Armin?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja..ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Eren"

"Sampai jumpa"

 _ **Tut..tut..tut..**_

Percakapannya dengan Armin ditelefon telah usai. Namun Eren masih terus menatap ponsel ditangannya dalam diam.

Eren merenung. Ia tak habis fikir, selama enam belas tahun seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasakan satu hari paling bahagia dihari istimewanya.

Terlebih, disaat orang lain berbahagia dihari istimewanya, dan tertawa riang bersama keluarganya. Eren hanya dapat melihatnya dalam kelam, dan berangan angan dalam mimpi, dengan hati yang menangis pilu. Bagaimana tidak? Hidup dengan seorang pria tua yang sakit-sakitan, Hannest. Dan malah ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh pria tua itu. Hingga Eren harus merasakan hidup sebatangkara, tak pernah tau siapa kedua orang tuanya. Bertahan hidup dengan mencari kayu bakar. Dan berusaha menjalani hidup layaknya pria seusianya. Sungguh perjuangan hidup yang melelahkan untuknya. Bukan pesta, dan bukan pula harta. Eren hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang ditunjukan dari seseorang yang mencintainya, terutama dari kedua orang tuanya, itu saja.

.

.

.

"Dimana Rivaille?" Gumamnya.

Eren kembali meletakkan ponselnya. mengambil handuk dikepalanya, lalu berjalan kearah lemari dan menanggalkan handuknya disana. Mengambil sebuah kaus lengan panjang, dan celana bahan berwarna coklat. Setelah berpakain, ia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan dan tak lupa mengambil kembali ponselnya itu.

Eren berjalan sendirian, menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada didalam rumah besar itu. Sesekali ia memanggil nama Rivaille, namun tak ada jawab sedikitpun. Eren kebingungan. Kekasihnya itu sudah tak terlihat sejak ia terbangun. Entah pergi kemana, tapi Rivaille tak memberitahu kemana ia pergi.

Eren berhenti diruang utama. Terduduk disofa, lalu menyalakan televisi. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah pintu dibelakangnya. Berharap sang kekasihnya itu pulang sekarang juga.

"Sebaiknya kutelfon saja" gumamnya sekali lagi.

 _ **Tut..tut..tut..**_

"Ah, Rivaille. Kau dimana?" Pekik Eren. Sepertinya Rivaille telah menjawab panggilannya.

"Ada apa, eren? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah." Ucap Rivaille ditelefon.

"Rivaille~ kau dimana?"

"Itu tidak penting, Eren. Apa kau merasa kesepian?"

"Tentu saja. Kali ini kau tak memberiku ciuman manis dipagi hari"

Rivaille terkekeh. "Dasar bocah nakal, sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Cepatlah," jeda. Eren mengecilkan suaranya. "..Aku tak ingin menghabiskan 'hari ini' hanya untuk menunggumu"

"Bodoh.. tentu saja tidak. Sudahlah,"

"Ah, Ri.."

 _ **Tut..tut..tut..**_

"..vaille. Huft~ sepertinya ia sedang sibuk. Ya sudahlah."

.

.

Eren kembali terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Mandi, makan, menonton televisi, bermain gadget, apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Ia benar benar sangat bosan saat ini. Memelototi televisi dan sesekali terus menoleh kearah pintu. Benar benar membosankan.

 _ **Cklek**_

'Pintu terbuka'

"Tadai.."

 **Bruk!**

"Rivaille~" pekik Eren.

"Hei~ lepaskan pelukkanmu, aku.."

"Lain kali bilang dulu padaku, jika kau ingin pergi."

Rivaille menghela nafas. Kemudian tangannya mulai mengelus lembut rambut Eren. "Gomen"

Eren mendongak. Matanya berbinang menatap mata Rivaille. Seperti sebuah isyarat yang langsung ditangkap oleh Rivaille.

"Bocah nakal.." Ucap Rivaille. Perlahan tangannya yang berada dikepala Eren, mulai turun kedagunya dan sedikit menariknya hingga wajah Eren semakin dekat diwajahnya. Kemudian bibir mereka yang hangat mulai saling bertautan dengan erat, se-erat pelukan Eren.

"Mnn..nnngh..nnh-"

Ciuman manis yang hangat tercipta diantara mereka. Eren sangat bersemangat saat berciuman dengan Rivaille. Namun karna Rivaille lebih tinggi darinya, ia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Rivaille lebih dalam.

"nnhh..mnnn.. ngah, ha..hah-"

Mereka terngehan-engah. Matanya saling berpandangan, kemudian segaris senyum tipis tercipta diantara mereka.

"Kau membuatku ingin melahapmu, bocah nakal" ucap Rivaille.

"Kau juga. Aku jadi 'ingin lebih' dari sekedar berciuman"

"Ha? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?"

"Eumm.."

"Sudahlah, ayo kekamar. Aku harus mengganti pakaianku"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

.

 _ **Cklek**_

'Pintu terbuka'

 **Tap tap tap**

'Langkah kaki'

"Rivaille, sebenarnya..kau dari mana?" Ucap eren, yang terduduk diranjang.

"Sudahku bilang, itu tidak penting." Jawab Rivaille sambil melepas mantelnya.

"Baiklah. Ah iya, bisakah kau menemaniku, nanti. Sebentar saja."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"itu tidak penting"

Rivaille menoleh."Kau membalasku?!"

"Ehehe..go-gomen~"

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren, dan ikut terduduk diranjang. "Kau sudah mandi?" Tanyanya.

Eren menatapnya."Tentu saja, sudah"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ganti bajumu, dan bersiaplah"

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab 'itu tidak penting' lagi, kepadamu, ha?"

"Ah, ha-ha'i"

"Kerja bagus." Rivaille berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku akan menunggumu dimobil, jadi cepatlah. Karna hari sudah sore"

"Baiklah~"

Rivaille berhenti, lalu menoleh. "Satu lagi. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, kau mengerti?"

"Hai!"

.

.

.

 **10 menit kemudian..**

Eren telah bersiap untuk berangkat. Ia keluar dari rumahnya. Menutup pintu, dan tak lupa menguncinya. Berjalan menghampiri mobil sport hitam menghilap milik Rivaille, lalu masuk kedalamnya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Ucap Eren.

"Tentu saja. Kau seperti wanita, lama sekali"

"baiklah, maafkan aku.."

 _ **Brumm-**_

"Rivaille"

"Hm?"

"Tumben, aku tidak melihatmu merokok sejak kemarin. Ada apa?"

"Seorang bocah memintaku berhenti menjadi perokok. Katanya, dia peduli dengan kesehatanku.."

 **Deg!**

"..dan demi kebaikannya, aku berhenti menjadi perokok. Aku juga harus belajar hidup sehat mulai sekarang"

Eren menatapnya."Bocah itu, maksudmu..aku?" Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

Eren merona, kemudian tersenyum manis."Terima kasih, Rivaille"

 _ **Ngitt-**_

'Mobil berhenti'

"Ya.. baiklah, kita sudah sampai"

"Eh? Cafe..sir Erwin?aku juga.."

"Cepatlah, ayo turun"

"Ah, hai"

 _Sebenarnya..apa tujuannya saat ini.._

 _._

 _._

 **Sesampainya didalam Cafe..**

"Hei..Eren, Levi, lama tidak berjumpa ya?" Pekik 'Erwin' saat Rivaille, dan Eren memasuki cafe.

"Ah, yaa.. sir, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Eren.

"Sangat baik.." jawab Erwin, "Sebaiknya, mari kita keruangku dan minum sesuatu disana"

"Terima kasih, Erwin. Ayo Eren"

"Ah, hai" jawab eren.

Erwin menuntun mereka keruangannya. Setelah sampai diruangan, ia pergi sesaat meninggal Rivaille dan Eren yang terduduk didua sofa yang berbeda namun saling berhadapan dengan meja kecil didepannya. Tak lama kemudian Erwin kembali datang menghampiri mereka, dengan membawa beberapa gelas cantik berisi coffe latte. Tidak ada yang berubah dari cafe ini sejak Eren memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya, satu bulan lalu. Namun ada yang aneh untuk kali ini.

"Eum, sir Erwin. Apa kau lupa membalik papan buka tutup didekat pintu masuk?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Eren?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. cafe ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya yang ramai dengan dengan pengunjung. Hari ini..Sepi sekali."

"Ah, benarkah? Sebaiknya aku keluar untuk memastikannya. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Eren." Kemudian Erwin kembali pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **JLEB!**

Tiba-tiba saja semua lampu diruangan padam. Eren terkejut. Namun sepertinya hanya ia yang terkejut dengan hal ini.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Ucap Eren. "Kenapa tiba-tiba lampunya padam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Eren mulai panik. "Hei, disini gelap sekali. Rivaille, kau dimana?"

"Aku disini, Eren. Kau tidak melihatku?" Jawab Rivaille.

"Rivaille, tapi aku benar-benar tidak dapat melihat apapun." Eren berdiri, lalu mulai berjalan mencari tubuh Rivaille. "Rivaille, jika kau melihatku, genggamlah tanganku, aku..takut kegelapan.."

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi sepi. Tak ada suara sedikitpun, hanya hembusan nafas dan detak jantung dari ketakutan Eren yang terdengar. Ia masih terus berjalan dengan tangan yang meraba bara kearah sofa. Dan sesekali memanggil nama Rivaille. Namun tak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

"Rivaille kau di.."

 **PRANG!**

'Pecahan kaca'

"Astaga, aku menabrak cangkirnya. Uuh, bagaimana ini.."

 _Yatuhan, selamatkan aku.._

Suasana jadi semakin mencekam didalam sana. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan, dan Keringatnya mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa begini jadinya. Ia masih berputar putar sambil meluruskan tangannya mencari tubuh Rivaille dalam kegelapan. Kemudian terdiam dan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ponselku-" ucap Eren, kemudian dengan cepat merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponselnya."ah, sial. Baterainya habis" seketika Eren merasa secercah harapannya menghilang. "Kenapa aku tidak duduk disampingmu saja, tadi"

" **Eren** " ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Eren tersentak. "Armin? Apa itu kau?"

" **Eren..** "ucapnya sekali lagi, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar berlipat ganda menjadi lebih banyak.

Eren semakin ketakutan. "Uuh, Armin. Jangan bermain main. Kau dimana?"

" **Eren** "

 _Eh, seperti..suara Hanji. Uuh, apa-apaan ini.._

" **Eren..** "

Eren mulai ter-jongkok, ketakutan sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Uuh, tolong hentikan.. jangan menakut takutiku.."

" **Eren..** "

"Siapa kalian.. hentikan.."

" **Eren..** "

"Hentikan.."

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** " Pekik mereka serentak dengan disertai hidupnya lampu disemua ruangan. Nampak para kerabat, terutama Armin, Hanji, dan Erwin yang sama-sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan senyum yang lebar. Armin berteriak paling keras disana, sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar ditangannya. Eren begitu terkejut dan syok berat saat ini.

Eren terengah engah mengatur nafasnya. "Kalian.." kemudian mulai menangis. "..kenapa melakukan ini? hiks."

"Ini kejutan untukmu, Eren." Ucap Armin sambil tersenyum sumringai. "Selamat Ulang tahun~"

"Eren, maaf kami membuatmu ketakutan, Eren~ selamat ulang tahun.." Susul Hanji

Kemudian Erwin mendekati Eren, dan mengelus punggungnya. "Ya, kami semua sudah merencakan semua ini. Dan ini berkat Rivaille. Dia yang mempersiapkan kejutan ini"

"Hiks, Rivaille?"

"Dia yang merencanakan semuanya." Ucap Armin.

"Ya, andai saja dia tidak memberi tahuku, aku tidak akan tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu" ucap Hanji.

Eren mulai mengusap air mata dipipinya. "Lalu, dimana Rivaille?"

"Itu, dibelakangmu" jawab hanji.

Eren menoleh. "Rivaille"

Rivaille yang terlihat sedang melipat kedua tangannya mulai berjalan mendekati Eren sambil tersenyum, Lalu memeluk Eren dengan erat. "Selamat ulang tahun, Eren. Kau sudah semakin dewasa."

Eren membalas pelukannya "bohong. Aku tidak percaya, kukira tidak akan seperti ini. Kalian melakukan ini untukku, aku.. aku, sangat ketakutan tadi. Dan sekarang, aku jadi senang sekali.."

"Syukurlah.." ucap Armin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Rivaille menghela nafas. "Ya, usahaku jadi tidak sia-sia"

Kemudian Eren melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap para kerabatnya."Terima kasih semuanya. Ini benar benar kejutan yang tak terduga untukku." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Ya, berterima kasihlah pada Kekasihmu itu. Karna dialah yang sudah melakukan semua ini" ucap Hanji.

Eren menoleh kearah Rivaille. "Rivaille, terima kasih. Untuk semuanya..ini jadi hari terbaik untukku. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua ini."

"Ya.. sebaiknya, kau meminta permohonan diumurmu yang ke-17, Eren." Potong Erwin.

"Ya, buat permohonan Eren. Lalu tiup lilinnya.." susul Armin.

"Baiklah.." Eren menghela nafas. Kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menautkan kedua tanganya dengan erat didadanya. Eren sedang membuat permohonan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali membuka matanya. Tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai menuip 17 lilin kecil yang menandakan usianya yang ke-17 diatas kue ulang tahun untuknya.

Mereka bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat Eren selesai meniup semua lilinnya, sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi, apa permohonanmu Eren?" Tanya Armin.

"Itu.. tidak penting." Jawab Eren sambil tersipu malu.

"Ah, sepertinya pribadi." Sindir Hanji. "Rahasia, ya?" Kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknga kita duduk, dan potong kuenya." Ucap Erwin.

"Yaa, benar. Ayo potong kuenya, Eren" susul Armin sambil menyerahkan pisau kue pada Eren.

"Ah, hai"

Eren mulai memotong kuenya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian potongan pertamanya ia letakkan disebuah piring kecil berbahan plastik. Dan menyerahkan potongan pertamanya kepada sang kakasih, Rivaille. Ia tersenyum.

"Rivaille, untukmu" ucapnya.

Rivaille terdiam. "Kau hanya menyerahkannya? Tak mau menyuapiku, bocah?"

Eren merona. "Ah, baiklah.." kemudian mulai memotong kuenya sedikit dengan sebuah garpu kecil, dan menyodorkannya didepan mulut Rivaille. "Ini, aaa-"

Rivaille tersenyum, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, dan melahap potongan kue yang disodorkan Eren. Rivaille terlihat begitu bahagia saat menerima suapan pertama dari sang kekasih pujaannya itu. Dan yang lainnya, hanya melihat mereka dalam kebahagiaan, yang juga dirasakan olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Eren."

Eren membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ya, benar-benar pasangan bahagia." Ucap Hanji.

Eren tertawa. "Ah, kalian belum menceritaknya padaku. Bagaimana kalian bisa merencakan semua ini? Dan, oh tidak. Sir Erwin, maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak carkirmu dan, cangkirnya pecah. Maafkan aku, sir."

"Tidak apa," jawab Erwin. "Jadi, cerita begini.."

.

.

.

Erwin dan yang lainnya menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Mereka bercanda, dan tertawa bahagia diruangan itu sambil bercerita panjang lebar. Eren begitu tak percaya setelah mengetahui bahwa semua yang dialaminya tadi sudah direncanakan oleh mereka. Namun disisi lain, Eren merasa sangat bahagia karna ternyata mereka tahu, bahkan mau merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sampai merencanakan semua ini.

".. haha, begitu lah ceritanya" ucap Erwin "Tapi aku tak menyangka, kalau Eren akan setakut itu, tadi. hahaa.."

"Ya, aku tak percaya itu." Susul Armin. "Eren sampai menangis, karna ketakutan!"

"Benar-benar rencana yang kejam sekali!" Ucap Eren sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku senang kalian bisa merencanakan semua ini. Aku, bahagia sekali.."

"Uuu imutnya~" Hanji mencubiti pipi Eren. "beruntung sekali, si datar itu bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Hei, apa yang barusan kau katakan, ha?" Potong Rivaille. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana."

"Ahaa.. Rivaille, sudahlah.." bujuk Eren.

"Ah, sudah malam." Ucap Armin sambil menatap ponselnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Hei, tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Erwin.

Armin merona. "Eh?! Ah, eum..ba-baiklah.."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, tunggu dulu disini sampai semua pulang, kau mengerti?"

"Eh? Kenapa..begitu?"

"Karna aku ingin bersamamu dulu disini.."

"Uwah, sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru disini." sindir Hanji.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Erwin.

"Haha.. sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Baiklah..sebaiknya aku pulang" Hanji berjalan keluar ruangan. "Sampai jumpa besok, semuanya. Dan Eren, Armin, jangan sampai terlambat besok. Mengerti?"

Eren dan Armin mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

"Satu lagi, hati-hati tidak bisa berjalan, ya Eren! Haha.." Kemudian Hanji tertawa lepas.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kami juga pulang. Ayo Eren, ini sudah malam." Perintah Rivaille.

"Em." Jawab Eren. "Ah, sir Erwin, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Armin, kau juga. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Ah, yaa.. sampai jumpa Eren." jawab Armin sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

 _ **Brumm-**_

'Mesih menyala'

"Rivaille" Ucap Eren.

Rivaille menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa, kau memilih jalan yang berbeda? Kita akan kemana?"

Rivaille terkekeh "Sepertinya aku harus berkali kali berkata 'itu tidak penting' padamu."

"Uuh, aku serius.."

"Kau fikir aku bercanda?"

.

.

 **NEXT CHAPTER 13(END)**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks for reading!

Gomennasai, karna saya sangat telat update chapter 12 ini. Tapi, semoga saja para pembaca tercinta tetap setia menunggunya, dan mau membacanya(Apasih).

 **About Story**

Saya sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Dan disini, saya akan menginformasikan semuanya tentang fanfic **You First Sensei** ini.

Yang pertama, saya akan menamatkan fanfic ini dichapter 13. Alasannya? Awalnya saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi setelah saya fikir-fikir, sepertinya jika fanfic ini dilanjutkan, maka cerita dan kisah selanjutnya hanya akan jadi 'seperti itu-itu saja' membosankan, dan tidak menarik. Saya juga masih memikirkan sekolah, dan..kisah cinta saya :v

Untuk karakter dari fanfic ini, sekali lagi akan saya bahas, namun saya fokuskan kepada karakter Rivaille. Difanfic ini, saya sengaja menbuatnya menjadi sangat berbeda dari karakter asli difilmnya, atau _out of character_. Dikarnakan, saya berfikir, bagaimana jika Rivaille bukan 'maniak kebersihan?' bagaimana jika Rivaille lebih tingi dari Eren, atau setara dengan Erwin? Bagaimana jika sifatnya jadi murah senyum, walau hanya kepada Eren? bagaimana.. Ya, masih banyak pertanyaan pertanyaan lain yang jauh dari karakter aslinya. Jadi, saya hanya berusaha menumpahkan semuanya dalam fanfic ini. Karna ini ' _Fanfiction_ ', itu berarti saya bebas membuat karakter yang saya inginkan, dan bebas berimajinasi. Bahkan, kalau saya fikir fikir, bukankah 'Rivaille dan Eren saling jatuh cinta' berarti itu juga _out of character_?

Ok, kembali keawal..

Tapi jangan khawatir. Karna chapter 13 akan terbit tanggal 30 Maret 2016. Dichapter 13(end) ini, akan ada snece ranjang. *plak* jadi, mohon untuk pembaca dibawah 18 tahun tidak membacanya. Kecuali para reader nakal seperti saya :v

Rencananya, saya akan membuat season dua dari fanfic **You First Sensei** ini. Yang mungkin, akan terbit menjadi 'New story **You First Sensei : Love story Season 2.** ' Pada tanggal 20 april 2016, yang ceritanya akan mulai datang konflik diantara kisah cinta Eren dan Rivaille, seperti cinta segitiga dan kecemburuan, lalu beberapa kisah manis diantara mereka, yang tentunya lebih banyak melibatkan scene ranjang di season ini. Ya, setidaknya begitu. Jika para pembaca berkenan mendukung fanfic ini, ada kemungkinan saya akan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini ke seaseon 2.

Mohon bantuannya^^


	13. Chapter 13 (END)

_Ini adalah hari terindah yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Dan lagi lagi, semua ini karnanya. Dia selalu memberi hal baru dalam hidupku._

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Rivaille.._

 **You First Sensei**

 _Chapter 13(END)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08.00 p.m.**

Dibawah naungan langit biru, sebuah mobil mewah melesat cepat diatas jalan bebas hambatan. Ditemani senyuman bulan berhias bintang bintang yang berhamburan disekelilingnya, dan semilir angin yang melambai melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Jika dilihat dari dalam, nampak sejoli sesama jenis yang sedang memadu kasih didalam sana. Menikmati hangatnya suasana dimalam yang dingin dan kebahagiaan yang tengah menyelimuti mereka.

Rivaille, seorang pria dewasa yang baru saja berhasil memberi kejutan istimewa untuk kekasihnya. Walau terlihat sederhana, tapi kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya itu berhasil membuat sang kekasih menangis terharu dalam pelukannya. Dan Eren, kini ia menjadi salah satu anak manusia yang merasa paling bahagia malam ini. Seorang pria kecil yang merasa dewasa, tercipta dan ditakdirkan untuk bahagia bersama Rivaille sang kekasih pujaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta sederhana itu usai, Rivaille mengajak Eren pergi kesuatu tempat. Tentu saja Eren si 'bocah' dewasa yang penasaran itu hanya menurutinya, tanpa tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Rivaille. Kira kira hampir dua jam perjalanan, namun mobil masih terus melaju tanpa henti, tanda perjalanan akan berlangsung lebih lama.

Eren memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan. Menekuk bibir bawahnya, dan sesekali mengulumnya dengan tatapan yang kosong. Nampaknya bosan tengah melandanya saat ini. Banyak yang telah diceritakannya disepanjang perjalanan. Mulai dari kejadian yang menyenangkan, mengesankan, hingga memalukan, semua sudah ia ceritakan pada sang kekasih berwajah datar yang sedang asyik memutar mutarkan kemudi yang terlihat seperti roda itu. Eren benar benar bosan, ia sudah kehabisan bahan cerita yang menjadi satu satunya pengusir kebosanannya.

Eren memutar kepalanya kesamping, sedikit mendongak saat menatap helaian rambut hitam kelam milik kekasihnya. Rambut itu terlihat menutupi manik kelabunya, tapi tidak dengan segaris tipis dibibirnya yang kemerahan.

Eren tertegun. Ia berusaha menekan liurnya masuk ketenggorokan. Wajahnya memanas dalam sekejap. Ia benar benar tak tahan setiap kali memandangnya. Ketampanan Rivaille benar benar adiktif, hingga pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari kekasihnya itu.

 _ **Ting!**_

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya. Sesuatu didalam sakunya sedikit bergetar dan mengejutkannya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkannya dari dalam sana. Pesan. Ada yang mengirim pesan padanya.

 _Armin?_

 **[From : Armin A.]**

 _ **Eren, maaf mengganggumu. Tapi ada hal penting yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu.**_

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

 **[To : Armin A.]**

 _ **Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Armin?**_

Lima menit Eren menatap ponselnya, Armin tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Jengah menatap aplikasi pesannya, ia menutup ponselnya kemudian menoleh dan kembali menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Rivaille." Ucapnya sedikit gugup kali ini.

"Hm?" Jawab Rivaille.

Eren menelan liurnya. "Ano, apa tempat tujuanmu itu..masih jauh?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Ah, begitu.."

 _Ya, aku sudah benar benar penasaran sekarang._

Rivaille menoleh. "Ada apa? Kau ingin kembali pulang?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Hanya saja.."

Rivaille menepuk kepalanya, dan mulai mengusap usap rambutnya. "Kau benar benar bocah kesayanganku, Eren. Tapi kau mudah sekali bosan."

"Uuh, Bu-bukan begitu Rivaille.."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau juga akan secepat ini bosan padaku? Ha"

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Rivaille terkekeh.

"Benar benar tidak lucu!" Eren melipat kedua tangannya. "Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku bosan pada mu!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar lagi sayang. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Tunggu, sa-sayang?" Wajah Eren merona seketika.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka jika aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan begitu."

Rivaille menatapnya. "Kalau begitu bagus" kemudian tangannya mulai turun ke bagian belakang tubuh Eren, dan merangkulnya disana.

Eren terkesiap. "Ri-rivaille, tanganmu.." wajahnya semakin memerah kali ini.

"Hei, aku hanya merangkulmu, bukan menggenggam milikmu."

 **Deg!**

 _Mi-mi-milikku?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

'Mobil berhenti'

"Ah, apa kita sudah sampai?" Ucap Eren. Berusaha menatap manik kelabu yang sedari tadi fokus pada kaca besar dihadapannya.

Mata itu bergulir membalas tatapannya, "Kita sudah sampai, Eren." kemudian disusul dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Melihat Eren yang sedari tadi menatapnya, Rivaille memutar paksa wajah Eren dengan kedua tangannya keposisi semula, tepat pada pemandangan diluar kaca itu.

"Lihatlah" ucapnya.

Eren terkesiap. "Astaga, laut?!" Pekiknya sambil menyodorkan wajahnya kedepan yang semakin dekat dengan kaca.

Rivaille menurunkan tangannya. "Kau suka?" Kemudian mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Eren terdiam dengan mulut menganga cukup lebar. Pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap pemandangan laut malam diluar sana, tanpa dapat berkata kata.

"Kau tidak mau kesana?" Ujar Rivaille, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Eren tertunduk, kemudian kembali mendongak dan disusul dengan air mata yang berlinang dimatanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa bocah?"

Eren terus menatapnya dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh kepipinya. Kemudian secepat kilat ia memeluk Rivaille. Menautkan kedua tanganya dengan erat disana.

"Eren?"

Eren begitu terisak hingga tak bisa menjawab selain suara tertahan dan tarikan nafas yang terdesak.

"Eren.." Rivaille mengelus lembut punggungnya. "..Aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Apa ada yang pernah terjadi disini?"

Eren masih sedikit terisak. "Tidak ada yang pernah terjadi, hiks." kemudian mulai menghentikan tangisannya dan melepakan pelukannya "Rivaille, terima kasih.."

Rivaille terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau..kau telah melakukan semuanya. Aku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Rivaille.."

Rivaille masih menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian tangannya mulai menangkap kedua pipi Eren yang dibasahi air mata, lalu mengecupnya lembut beberapa kali. Wajah Eren kembali memerah.

"Ri-rivaille.."

 _ **Kiss**_

"Mnn..nh..umm-"

"Jangan lagi menangis dihadapanku, aku tak tahan melihatnya."

"..."

"Ada apa?"

Eren menatapnya dengan senyum yang perlahan mengembang. "Sekarang, bisa kita kesana?"

Rivaille mengusap sisa air mata disudut matanya kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo, pergi." jawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Eren keluar dengan berlarian kearah bentangan air yang begitu luas. Sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum senyum kegirangan. Rivaille berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil terus terkekeh ketika melihat tingkah Eren yang kekanak kanakan.

"Eren," pekiknya dari kejauhan.

Mendengar namanya disebut, spontan Eren menoleh. Nampak jelas dari raut wajah super bahagia yang ditunjukan olehnya, bahwa Rivaille tak sia sia membawanya kemari.

"..jangan terlalu jauh, dan jangan menyelam. Ini sudah malam, jika kau hanyut tidak akan ada yang menemukanmu." Lanjut Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak," bantahnya. Padahal air asin itu sudah menenggelamkan lututnya. "Rivaille, kemarilah.."

Dengan wajah datarnya, ia berjalan mendekati Eren sesuai perintah. Tunggu, 'perintah'? Ah, Rivaille jadi sangat patuh dengannya. Toh, mereka memang telah berpacaran cukup lama. Atau ia telah terbiasa dengan tingkah manja Eren. Entahlah.

Eren terus tersenyum menatap Rivaille yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi air dan terduduk dihamparan pasih putih sambil menatap hamparan ombak yang bergerak seiring tiupan angin yang berhembus pelan. Eren nampak begitu bahagia. Perlahan, Rivaille ikut terduduk dihamparan pasir putih itu. Tidak disangka. Kabar tentangnya yang dikenal sebagai 'pecinta kebersihan' nyatanya tidak begitu risih saat harus duduk disana tanpa menggunakan alas selain celana dalam dan jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Rivaille," ucap Eren sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya dan terus menatap hamparan ombak didepannya.

Rivaille menoleh tanpa menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Ini benar benar hari terindah untukku.."

Rivaille masih menatapnya dalam diam.

Eren menghela nafas. "..ini, benar benar tidak terduga." Lanjutnya, kemudian menoleh. "Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari!"

Rivaille mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Seumur hidupku..aku hanya pernah melihatnya diacara televisi saja. Dikampungku tidak ada laut, hanya sawah dan sungai kecil dimana mana."

Rivaille menahan tawa dimulutnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, sekarang? Kau sudah disini, Eren"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu senang hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Rivaille menghela nafas, kemudian ikut meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Kau bisa kemari kapan saja kau mau, Eren" ujarnya.

"Benarkah?!" Pekiknya, tak menyangka apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Rivaille.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu selalu menemanimu.." Kemudian menatapnya. "Kapanpun."

Eren merona, "A-arigatou ne."

"Eren."

"Eum?"

 _ **Kiss**_

"Ri-rivaille, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Eren dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Menciummu" jawab Rivaille dengan wajah ciri khasnya.

"Bu-bukan itu, maksudku..kau melakukannya ditempat umum,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu?"

"Te-tentu saja!"

Rivaille terkekeh. "Kau milikku, Eren."

"Rivaille, jangan memelukku disini.."

"Diamlah. Atau aku bukan hanya menciummu, tapi menancapkan milikku didalammu sekarang juga"

 **Deg!**

"Ri-rivaille, aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Eh?!" Eren sudah benar benar berdebar saat ini. "Ri-rivaille.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Eren terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Rivaille. "..aku, juga sangat mencintaimu Rivaille"

"Sekarang, bisa aku menciummu, lagi?"

"Eh?!" Eren melepaskan pelukannya. "I-itu..kurasa,"

 _Uuh, Aku jadi sangat malu sekali ditempat seperti ini.._

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkanku, Eren"

"Eum..uuh, ba-bagaimana jika..ki-kita lakukan itu, dirumah?"

 _Uuh, apa yang baru saja kukatakan~_

"Melakukan apa, ha?"

 **Deg!**

"Ah, ti-tidak. Tidak melakukan apa apa.. hanya..tidur, ya, tidur. Kau tahu?"

"Cih, aku tahu apa maksud bocah nakal sepertimu, Eren."

"Baiklah. Ku akui. Me-memangnya..aku, tidak bisa melakukan itu..denganmu, ya?"

"Dasar, kau benar benar bocah yang tak tahu apa apa."

"A-aku tahu. Armin pernah bicara padaku, kalau..melakukan itu..rasanya luar biasa. Walaupun, dia belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun."

"Heh, kau dengannya sama saja. Sok tahu"

"Eh, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku ini sudah dewasa, seharusnya aku sudah bisa melakukan itu denganmu. Memangnya kau juga tidak mau melakukannya denganku?!"

 _Bodoh. Kau bodoh Eren. Tamatlah riwayatmu berani mengatakan itu padanya._

 _Tamat! Dia diam. Apa yang harus kulakukan.._

Rivaille menghela nafas. "Celanamu basah, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum kau masuk angin."

"Tidak! Ma-maksudku, aku masih ingin disini, sebentar saja."

"Baiklah."

"Ah, Rivaille, jika datang kemari dimalam tahun baru, apa akan banyak kembang api seperti dikota?"

"Tentu saja."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, lebih banyak dan lebih meriah dari dikota, tentunya."

"pasti, sangat mengagumkan~"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." ucap Rivaille sambil menggenggam pergelang tangan Eren dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Eh, ta-tapi.."

Rivaille menoleh. "Sudahlah, besok kau sekolah. Aku tak mau kau sampai demam karna masuk angin."

"Kita, kan, baru sampai.."

"Kita bisa kemari lagi kapan saja, Eren. Kau lihat? Sekarang sudah mendung, kau akan benar benar sakit jika sampai terkena hujan disini."

Keliru. Bahkan Eren yang bodohpun tahu bahwa cuaca malam ini sedang sangat bersahabat. Ternyata Rivaille yang terlihat hebat juga bisa sebodoh itu. Atau mungkin..

"Ah, baiklah.."

 _Uuh, Aku masih ingin berlama lama disini.._

Sambil terus berjalan dengan satu lengan yang digenggam erat oleh Rivaille, Eren menatap punggung besar itu. Rambut hitam mengkilatnya tersibak angin malam dan terkesan sangat berwibawa. Pipinya kembali merona, Eren tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. Malam ini, Rivaille terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Tidak. Dari sisi manapun, dia memang benar benar tampan sejak awal Eren bertemu dengannya.

"Eren" ucap Rivaille yang lagi lagi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, ya?" Jawabnya

"Kau melamun?"

"Ah, ti-tidak.."

"Kalau begitu, masuklah."

"Ah, iya"

 _ **Brumm..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gemerlap lampu malam disetiap sudut jalan menemani perjalanan mereka. Jendela tertutup rapat, tak ada lagi angin yang melambai. Rasanya seperti pasangan kemarin malam. Canggung. Perasaan seperti penyakit yang tengah melanda Eren dalam keheningan. Dalam keheningan yang tak jauh dengan pemakaman keramat, Eren berfikir keras untuk mengusir kesunyian itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Diliriknya sebuah layar menyala yang terlihat seperti layar televisi dua puluh inci. Matanya membulat, sebuah ide melintas diotak mungilnya. Satu tangan kecoklatan mulai mendekati layar itu, menekan nekan sok tahu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Eren tidak terlalu bodoh, nyatanya ia berhasil menyalan radio lewat layar yang asal ia sentuh.

Sayangnya, ia ceroboh. Volumenya. Ia tak memikirnya terlebih dahulu, dan akibatnya fatal. Suara menggelar begitu kuat didalam mobil. Eren sangat terkejut hingga terlonjat kebelakang. Rivaille pun ikut terkejut tentunya. Buru buru ia mengatur volumenya kembali normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren?" Suara berat itu masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Eren yang pendengarannya minim.

"Menyalakan radio." Jawab Eren dengan keadaan masih syok. "Ma-maaf, aku terkejut sekali."

"Sudahlah. Kau ingin mendengarkan musik? Cari dalam laci, ada beberapa CD disana."

"Ah, ba-baiklah." Eren mulai membuka laci, dan memilih milih CD-nya. "Kurasa.. aku ingin dengar radio saja"

"Kenapa? Tidak ada lagu favoritmu?"

"Ah, eum..ya, begitulah"

"Baiklah, nyalakan saja radionya"

"Eum" Eren kembali mengutak utik layar itu, namun dengan lebih hati hati kali ini. Eren mulai memilih saluran, dan berhenti disalah satu saluran dengan frekuensi suara yang cukup bagus. Senyumnya mengembang seketika saat mendengarkan musik yang diputar. Ia kencangkan volumennya, kemudian mulai bernyanyi mengikuti suara si penyanyi legendaris dalam radio.

" _Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare~_ "

Rivaille menoleh. Ia terkekeh mendengar suara Eren yang sumbang menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Eren" Ucapnya.

Eren menoleh, "Hm?" Jawabnya.

"Jadi, ini lagu favoritmu?"

"Ya. Eum, maaf suaraku jelek. Aku hanya..bahagia saja mendengar lagu ini diputar diradio"

"Kau sangat menyukai lagu ini?"

"Tentu saja, Withney Houston adalah penyanyi idolaku sejak kecil"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jika kau tahu saja. Aku memiliki semua CD-nya dikampungku. Tapi semuanya telah dibakar habis oleh pamanku. Dia bilang, kepalanya mau pecah jika mendengar lagu lagu yang tidak dimengertinya dan selalu kuputar setiap hari"

"Lalu?"

"Setelah aku bekerja dan mengumpulkan banyak uang, akhirnya aku bisa membeli _smartphone_ baru dan mengunduh semua lagu lagunya." Eren mulai membuka ponselnya dan memamerkan aplikasi lagunya pada Rivaille. "Lihat, semua ini lagu lagunya. Aku punya semua lagunya dari album pertamanya."

"Kalau kau punya semua koleksi lagunya, lalu untuk apa kau nyalakan radionya?"

"Ya, walaupun aku sudah punya lagunya, tapi jika mendengarkannya diradio rasanya jadi lebih bahagia"

"Terdengar seperti maniak."

"Ya, begitulah"

"Sayang sekali dia telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, bukan?"

"Ya, waktu itu aku menangis sangat kencang saat mendengar kabar kematiannya. Para tetanggaku sampai menyangka rumahku sedang kerampokan. Aku bercita cita untuk dapat bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti, tapi.."

Rivaille mengelus rambut Eren.

"Rivaille, saat pulang nanti, apa kau mau melakukannya?"

 _Ah, apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?_

"Hei, nada bicaramu seperti sudah tak tahan ingin melakukannya denganku"

"Uuh, aku ini sudah dewasa Rivaille. Umurku sudah cukup untuk melakukannya denganmu"

Jantung Eren berdebar cukup kencang. Selalu begitu saat mengucap kata "denganmu" padanya. Eren menutupi kedua telinganya, berharap Rivaille tak menyadari seberapa merah telinganya saat ini.

"Besok adalah hari senin, bukan? Kau tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan dihari itu? Upacara. Kau akan berdiri bersama teman teman satu sekolahmu selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam."

Eren melipat kedua tangannya. "Melakukan itu malam ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan upacara besok, bukan?"

Rivaille terkekeh. "Kau ini"

"Aku apa?"

"Bodoh. Kau belum pernah melakukannya, apalagi tahu bagaimana rasanya. Terutama dimalam pertama. Tapi kau sudah sok tahu seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tahu semuanya Rivaille. Aku sudah banyak belajar dari Armin."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, kuharap kau tidak memegangi bokongmu besok pagi."

"Kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Terserah kau saja"

 _ **Ngiit-**_

'Mobil berhenti'

 _ **Ting!**_

Suara tak asing itu kembali berdering ditelinga Eren. Buru buru ia mengeluarkan sumber suara itu dari dalam sakunya.

 _Ah, kukira Armin._

 **[From : Hanji Z.]**

 _ **Hei, besok akan ada prakter. Kuharap kau tidak memegangi bokongmu besok pagi. Hahaa..**_

 _Apa apaan ini? Rivaille juga mengatakan hal yang sama._

"Tidak akan!" Gumam Eren sambil memelototi ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eren?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini? Cepat turun dan tolong buka-kan gerbangnya untukku."

"Ah, ha'i"

 **Sesaat kemudian..**

 _ **Cklek**_

'Pintu terbuka'

Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat, buru buru Eren membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menghela nafas berat. "Lelahnya.."

Rivaille menanggalkan mantelnya. "Hei, ganti bajumu dan mandilah." Pintanya.

"Tunggu satu menit lagi.."

"Hei, celanamu basah, kasurnya bisa basah jika kau menaikan kakimu."

"Aku tidak menaikan kakiku.."

"Eren, kuharap kau mendengarkanku kali ini."

"Baiklah.."

"Bagus. Jangan lupa pakai air hangat."

"Hmm.."

"Dan ingat untuk menggosok kaki dan telingamu."

"Ya, ya, ya.."

"Hei, kau ingin aku menyeretmu sampai kekamar mandi? ha."

Eren bangun dan mulai terduduk dengan wajah malasnya. "Baiklah, kau seperti pamanku sekarang."

"Itu berarti dia peduli denganmu."

"Siapa? Pamanku, atau kau, Rivaille?"

"Eren."

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan segera mandi.."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah hampir satu jam Eren didalam kamar mandi. Ia keluar, dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi organ intimnya dan rambut basah yang berantakan. Tubuhnya yang kecoklatan dengan memperlihatkan dua tonjolan mungil didadanya, serta manik hijau berkilauan dikedua bola matanya, membuat Rivaille harus menelan liurnya dalam dalam.

Rivaille tertegun. Kedua obsidian yang gemerling, mulai terfokus pada objek terindah didepan kamar mandi. Ia terdiam. Duduk dikursi kayu kecil dekat ranjang, rasanya ia sudah gatal ingin memindahkan bokongnya ketempat lain yang lebih nyaman. Pandangan predator yang tak bisa lepas dari mangsanya. Rivaille seperti ingin meneteskan liurnya saat ini juga.

"Rivaille?"

Sial. Sempat terbesit dalam otaknya untuk tidak melakukannya dengan bocah itu. Tapi lain cerita jika ia melihatnya sekarang. Umur yang cukup untuk merasakannya, bukan? Toh, Eren juga sudah memintanya tadi, jadi kesempatan untuk 'menikmatinya' cukup besar saat ini.

"..Rivaille?"

Sekali lagi. Rivaille seperti akan menuju puncak saat mendengar suaranya, walau selama tiga bulan ini selalu mendengarnya. Tapi bisa dibayangkan, tiga bulan menahan hasratnya. Rivaille bukan tipe penyabar untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya, datar. Seperti tak terjadi apapun dalam dirinya, benar benar sebuah kamuflase yang sempurna.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Seperti ingin memangsaku saja."

Eren mulai berjalan mendekati Rivaille dan terduduk diatas ranjang itu. "Eum.."

Rivaille benar benar tak tahan. Ingin sekali ia menimpanya dan menancapkan miliknya sekarang juga. Tapi lagi lagi hanya wajah datar dan tingkah tenang yang terlihat.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Ku kira..kita akan melakukannya sekarang." Wajah Eren mulai terlihat merah pekat.

Rivaille semakin tak bisa menahan gejolak dihatinya. Namun wajah datarnya bagai tiga dinding raksasa yang tak tertembus apapun. "Jadi, kau benar benar ingin melakukannya denganku?"

"Kau sudah bertanya itu sebelumnya, bukan? Aku hanya ingin merasakannya, itu saja. Lagipula, aku juga ingin membuktikan seberapa tangguhnya aku sebagai pria dewasa."

"Kenakan pakaianmu, kau bisa kedingingan."

Eren tak mendengarkan perintahnya. Benar benar bocah keras kepala. Bukannya mengenakan pakaiannya, Eren malah memeluk Rivaille dan melumat bibirnya dengan kuat.

Rivaille terkesiap. Maniknya melebar seketika. Degupan jantung yang sudah tak sanggup ditahannya. Perlahan Rivaille mulai menikmati ciumannya.

"Eum..nmm..nhh.."

Saliva berjatuhan didagunya. Lumatan penuh gairah, dan hasrat yang saling ingin memiliki. Begitu panas, permainan lidah yang tak tertahankan. Eren melumatnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Rivaille. Hanya saja, tak sekuat yang dilakukan Rivaile. Eren terus melumatnya hingga Rivaille mulai menautkan tangannya kepinggangnya.

"Mnnn..euum.. nhh-"

Rivaille telah sampai dipuncaknya. Tanpa aba aba, ia menjatuhkan Eren dalam dekapannya.

Eren terkesiap. "Ri-rivaille, kau.."

Rivaille telah menegang dibawah sana.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, Eren." Ucapnya, "Bersiaplah."

Rivaille mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Memperlihatkan lekuk otot atletis yang terukir sempurna disana. Peluh mulai membasahi keningnya. Ia menatapnya. Menatap pekat mata Eren dengan nafas yang memburu. Fikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh hasrat yang menggebu.

Rivaille mulai melumat bibir Eren yang kemerahan. Lumatannya begitu kuat. Tapi Eren sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Tangannya mulai menyusuri kebagian dada Eren, dan berhenti disalah satu puting Eren yang mungil. Kemudian memainkannya, persis seperti yang pernah ia lakukan beberapa minggu lalu.

Eren menggeliat. "Anhh.. ah! Ri-rivaille.."

Rivaille terus memainkan puting Eren yang mulai kemerahan. Ia memuntirnya, mencubitnya dan memutar mutarnya hingga Eren terus menggeliat dan mendesah dibuatnya.

Selagi tangannya satu sibuk dengan puting Eren. Perlahan, tangan Rivaille yang satunya mulai turun kebagian bawah, dan mendekati kejantanan Eren yang masih tertutup oleh handuk.

Eren menyadari tangan Rivaille yang mulai menyusuri kebagaian organnya. Tapi ia benar benar tak keberatan sama sekali. Ia membiarkan Rivaille melalukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Ri-rivaille.. ngghh, ah! Mnn.."

Rivaille telah menyentuh kejantanan Eren. Ia menggenggamnya, kemudian meremasnya sambil terus melumat bibir dan memainkan puting Eren.

"Ngghh, nnhh.. mnn-"

Rivaille melepas paksa handuk itu lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Kejantanan Eren terbebas dan telah menegang karna permainan yang dilakukannya.

"Nnhh.. ah, hah.."

Rivaille melepaskan lumatannya. Mereka saling mengatur nafas masing masing.

Rivaille menyeringai nakal. "Aku akan melakukannya, sayang. Tunggu sebentar." Kemudian ia beranjak ke sebuah meja yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Ada sebuah laci disana. Ia membukanya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Apa itu, Rivaille?" Tanya Eren.

"Lubrikan. Ini untuk lubang mungilmu, Eren."

Eren terkesiap. "Lu-lubang.. maksudmu.. ah, aku belum tahu itu sebelumnya, Rivaille."

Rivaille kembali mendekati Eren yang telah polos tanpa pakaian sehelaipun. "Kau akan tahu nanti, Eren."

Eren terus berdebar. Keringatnya terus mengucur dari punggungnya. Ia telah memilih. Ia harus menerima semua resiko dari apa yang telah ia pilih. Eren benar benar bocah yang nekad.

"Rivaille. Bolehkah aku, melepas celanamu?"

"Hei. Kau menggodaku, ha? Kalau begitu, cepat lepaskan."

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Eren mulai melepaskan cenala yang dikenakan Rivaille. Bukan hanya itu, tapi celana dalamnya juga harus dilepas demi mengeluarkan kejantanan Rivaille yang telah mengeras.

Eren begitu gugup dan berkeringat. Tapi ia berhasil membuka keduanya. Seketika mata Eren membulat sempurna.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku melihatnya! "Dia" telah berdiri. U-ukuran yang cukup..besar!_

"Ada apa, Eren? Apa nyalimu mulai menyusut?" Cetus Rivaille, yang menyadari tatap ngeri dari Eren.

"Tentu saja, tidak."

"Kalau begitu.." Rivaille mulai menyentuh lubang mungil diantara dua bokong Eren dengan satu jari yabg telah dilumuri lubrikan dengan lembut. "..aku akan melakukannya, dari melatih otot kelenturanmu disini. "

"Ngghh.. ahh!"

Rivaille mendekati telinga Eren, dan berbisik disana. "Desahanmu semakin membuatku gila, Eren."

Eren semakin tak dapat menahan rona semerah tomat. Suhu tubuhnya memanas. Ia telah berbawa nafsu oleh sentuhan sentuhan Rivaille pada tubuhnya. Terutama pada kejantanannya.

Rivaille terus memainkan lubang Eren. Perlahan, ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang mungil Eren. Memaju mundurkan jarinya, dan memutar mutarnya didalam sana. Jari kedua ikut memasuki lubang itu, dan kembali memaju mundurkan gerakannya.

Eren terkesiap. "Ng-ah! Ah! Nnhh..Rivaille.. ah-"

"Disini mulai lentur. Sedikit lagi kau akan siap menerima milikku, Eren."

"Rivaille.." Eren tersenyum. "..lakukan itu, sekarang, Rivaille."

"Kau sudah siap, ha?"

Eren telah terbawa nafsu lebih dalam. "Cepatlah, masukan itu.. kedalam."

Rivaille menyeringai. "Masukkan apa, ha?" Godanya.

Persetan dengan Rivaille saat ini. Eren benar benar tak tahan dibuatnya. "Uuh..cepatlah.."

Rivaille kembali menyeringai dengan wajah nakalnya. "Bersiaplah.."

"A-ah! Ahh.. ngghhh.. ah-"

Tanpa hambatan, Rivaille berhasil memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang Eren. Kejantanannya yang menyentuh dinding prostan Eren langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya yang membuat si pemilik mendesah merasakan kenikmatan didalamnya.

"Ngghh, Rivaille. Ah! Nnhh.."

"Bagaimana, Eren? Katakan padaku jika rasanya sakit."

"Uuh. Nikmat, ta-tapi..sedikit sakit. Nhh.."

"Kau beruntung. Lubang mu tidak begitu sempit. Jadi tidak akan terlalu sakit, walau pertama kali mencobanya."

"Nnhh.. Rivaille, ja-jangan berhenti.. ah-"

Rivaille terus memaju mundurkan gerakannya dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Eren."

"Uuh, Rivaille.. le-lebih cepat~"

Rivaille kembali menyeringai. "Baiklah, jika kau yang minta." Ia menuruti perintah Eren.

Rivaille mulai mempercepat hentakannya. Keringat semakin deras, dan degupan jantung semakin tak tertahankan. Wajah Eren yang memerah, dan wajah tegang tak karuan. Perlahan berubah menjadi nafsu yang menggebu gebu.

"Ahh~ Rivaille. Ngghh, ah! Nnhh.."

"Uuh, Eren.."

"Ngghh.. Rivaille, Ah! Ahh.. "

"Eren akan keluar didalam."

"Aku, ju- Ahhh~"

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Cairan putih dari milik Eren keluar dan membasahi perutnya. Rivaille berhasil membanjir lubang Eren dengan cairannya. Begitu hangat didalam sana. Mereka berhasil melakukannya. Keringat telah membanjir tubuh mereka dan seprai diatas ranjang sebagai saksi bisu kegiatan yang baru saja mereka tuntaskan. Hembusan nafas mereka terdengan bergantian mengisi ruangan.

Perlahan, Rivaille membanting tubuhnya disamping Eren. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku berhasil melakukannnya, Rivaille." Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ya, kau berhasi. Eren."

"Rivaille. Aku benar benar mencintaimu."

Rivaille mengelus rambut Eren. "Aku juga sangat mencintai, Eren." Kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah berhenti tersenyum untukku."

"Tidak akan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Monday, 06.00 a.m.**

Pagi pertama, Eren bangun dengan hati gembira. Pagi pertama, Eren sudah melepas keperjakaannya dengan bangga.

"Rivaille." Bisik Eren ditelinga kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap. Sepertinya Rivaillw begitu kelelahan karna kegiatan semalam.

"Rivaille.." bisik Eren sekali lagi.

Rivaille terbangun, dan mulai membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. "Ohayou, Eren."

Eren merona seketika, kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Ohayou."

"Hei. Bagaimana, apa terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Maafkan aku, Eren."

"Ah~ ti-tidak. A-aku..sangat senang."

"Rivaille mengusak rambut Eren. "Baiklah. Kita langsung tidur karna terlalu lelah semalam. Sebaiknya kita mandi, dan sarapan. Setelah itu ke sekolah."

"Eh? Mandi, bersama?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa, Eren? Apa kau masih malu, walau baru saja bersetubuh denganku semalam, ha?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting~tong~ ting~tong~_

'Bel berbunyi'

"Eren~" pekik Armin saat melihat Eren yang tengah memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ah, Armin. Ohayou." Jawab Eren.

"Ohayou~ cepat letakkan tasmu, dan jangan lupa topimu. Waktu upacara, sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

"Ah, ha'i."

.

.

.

"Hei, Armin. Semalam, kau mengirimku pesan, tapi kau tidak membalasnya. Ada apa?" Tanya Eren sambil berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Ah, itu..aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau ingin melakukannya malam itu. Tapi aku sedikit ragu, dan saat aku ingin membalasnya, pulsaku keburu habis."

"Ah, eum.. soal itu.."

"Eh! Jangan jangan kau benar benar melakukannya, iya kan?"

"Ah, eum.."

"Aku sudah melihat telingamu Eren. Pantas saja kau akhir akhir ini selalu bertanya tentang bagaimana cara berbuhungan sesama pria."

"Eh, ya.. begitulah."

"Dan cara mu berjalan. Hari ini..kau sedikit berbeda. Aku sudah menduganya."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau dengan sir Erwin?"

"Ah, aku dengannya.." Armin merona seketika. "Aku menginap dirumahnya, semalam. Dan.."

"KAU JUGA MELAKUKANNYA?!"

"Eh?! Ti-tidak. Sebenarnya..aku juga ingin melakukannya. Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak tega melakukannya denganku sekarang. Lagipula, umurku kan masih 15 tahun!"

"Ya, kau terlalu pintar hingga masuk SMA lebih awal."

"Ya.. begitulah. Sebaiknya ayo, cepat. Kita tidak boleh dapat barisan paling belakang!"

"Ah, eum!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah hari itu, aku hidup bahagia dengan Rivaille. Orang yang ku cintai, dan mencintaiku setulus hatinya._

 _Rivaille jadi murah senyum sejak saat itu. Dia semakin tampan._

 _Dia jadi orang terpenting, dalam hidupku yang hampir tak dianggap._

 _Dia segalanya untukku._

 _Semoga kita akan terus bersama, selamanya._

 **-THE END-**

 **A/N : Terima kasih telah menunggu selama ber-abad abad. Saya cinta kalian^^**

 **Saya tidak tahu akan benar benar melanjutkan Fanfic ini sampai season 2 atau mengakhirinya sampai sini. Saya tidak mau memberi harapan palsu lagi..**

 **Jika benar ada season 2, saya akan melanjutkannya di Wattpad saya (Muyva_) dengan judul yang sama. Mungkin akan terbit sekitar tahun 2017 atau lebih, atau bahkan tidak pernah. Saya tidak tahu.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih semua**


End file.
